The Watched
by Meongmungee
Summary: Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh Zombie- (*) EXO, Baekhyun, Kai. Translated fic.
1. foreword

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

T/N: Halo, kali ini saya akan mencoba menerjemahkan fanfic kaibaek karya xxBubbleandTroublexx yang bisa dibaca versi English-nya di asianfanfics dengan link story/view/792454/the-watched-drama-zombies-exo-kai-baekhyun-baekai-kaibaek (hilangkan spasi dan tanda dalam kurung) Mungkin terjemahan ini tidak akan seakurat fanfic asli, karena namanya juga terjemahan (dan ini pertama kalinya saya belajar translation) Bahasa Inggris ataupun Bahasa Indonesia saya memang jauh dari sempurna, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk membuat fanfic ini mudah dimengerti, karena jujur saja, ini salah satu fanfic favorit saya, dan saya ingin fanfic ini bisa dinikmati oleh teman-teman terutama kaibaek shipper :) so please enjoy, guys.

* * *

 **Description:**

Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh _Zombie_. Seumur hidupnya ia telah berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian dari para Dewan yang memerintah desa, dan ia tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Hingga ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo, saudara angkatnya, akan meninggal jika ia tidak mengungkapkan rahasia-rahasia yang terkubur di dalam dan di luar Desa. Ini adalah sebuah balapan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berbohong dan siapa yang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun sebaiknya segera mencari tahu, atau Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya yang akan meninggal.

 **Foreword:**

 _The Infected_ sudah ada sejak dulu. Mayat hidup, mereka berkeliaran di hutan untuk mencari korban yang bisa diinfeksi dengan penyakit mengerikan mereka. Manusia yang tersisa hidup di desa yang terisolasi sepenuhnya. Para Dewan memberitahu mereka di saat desa-desa lain perlahan-lahan menghilang, desa mereka telah berhasil bertahan dibawah tuntunan dari _the Watchers._

Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini, ini adalah hal yang sudah _the Brotherhood_ katakan padanya lagi dan lagi. Hanya karena kebaikan dari _the Watchers_ lah mereka diizinkan untuk hidup. Dan hanya karena pimpinan dan peraturan ketat para Dewan Tinggi lah, kebaikan itu berlanjut. Baekhyun payah dalam hal mengikuti peraturan, membuatnya menjadi si pembuat masalah, si orang buangan yang dipastikan akan tewas duluan.

Hal itu tidak mengganggu Baekhyun, yang penting baginya adalah memastikan Kyungsoo, saudara angkatnya, hidup. Tapi keduanya adalah kaum terbuang dan mereka tidak bisa kabur ke desa lainnya. Mereka terperangkap di desa yang makin hari makin penuh perseteruan. Situasi buruk ini membuat Baekhyun berjuang dengan susah payah untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu yang mengubah semua yang dikatakan oleh para Dewan. Sebuah pesan dari _the Watchers_ memberitahunya untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Baekhyun yakin ini adalah sebuah ujian, tapi ia tidak yakin ia bisa memecahkannya tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Desa artinya ia bisa saja tewas, dan _the Infected_ bukanlah hal terkelam yang bersembunyi di balik hutan. Namun Desa mulai berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari hutan, dan rahasia yang disembunyikan _the Brotherhood_ mungkin akan membunuh mereka semua.

* * *

T/N: disini saya sempet galau, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, lebih baik beberapa istilah tetap menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, karena rasanya aneh pas diterjemahkan. Berikut penjelasan, kalau masih ada yang bingung:

 _The Infected_ : _Zombie_ , mayat hidup.

 _The Watchers_ : semacam Dewa-dewa yang mengamati dan membantu kehidupan manusia.

 _The Brotherhood_ : semacam perkumpulan yang memerintah Desa, anggotanya disebut _Brother_. Dipimpin oleh Dewan Tinggi.


	2. Survive

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Survive  
** (Bertahan)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peraturan pertama untuk bertahan hidup adalah selalu kenali musuhmu. Selalu. Peraturan kedua adalah selalu ketahui dimana musuhmu. Jika kau bisa melihat mereka, mendengar mereka, merasakan mereka….. maka mereka tidak bisa diam-diam mendekatimu, mengakalimu, atau membunuhmu. Baekhyun mengetahui musuhnya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu dimana mereka berada.

Hal itu berbahaya.

Baekhyun mengintai kedalam hutan, mencari tanda-tanda adanya pergerakan. Tidak ada apapun, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak ada di luar sana. Menghela napas, ia membenarkan genggaman pada pisaunya. Ia melanjutkan patrolinya kedalam hutan. Ia sudah melewati jalur ini ribuan kali, cukup sering hingga ia bisa melewatinya dengan mata tertutup. Ia tahu setiap pohon, setiap batu, dan setiap jebakan maut yang tersembunyi. Ia tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia merasa aman.

Dan hari ini sesuatu terasa aneh.

Baekhyun membunyikan buku jarinya, ia bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak terlalu jauh dari Desa, namun cukup jauh hingga seandainya _the Infected_ datang maka ia akan berada dalam masalah. Ia berhenti sejenak, _Apa yang harus dilakukan?_

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan akhirnya Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rencananya, seperti biasa, adalah untuk mengikuti jalur dan memeriksa aktivitas _the Infected._ Sebagai penjaga, dan bukannya seorang prajurit, itu merupakan bagian dari tugas Baekhyun….tapi biasanya ia bersama dengan seseorang. Berada seorang diri, dibalik dinding Desa, dimana bahkan burung-burung pun terdiam, membuatnya ketakutan.

 _Tapi tetaplah berjalan, jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, the Watchers tidak mungkin mengirimku kemari….kan?_

Tapi _the Watchers_ pernah mengirim banyak penjaga sebelumnya. Beberapa telah kembali. Beberapa dari mereka tidak. _Apa yang membuatmu berbeda?_

KRAK!

Baekhyun membeku, tidak berani bernapas. Suara itu muncul dari sebelah kirinya, dari dalam hutan yang lebat. Ia berada di tengah-tengah perjalanan ke bukit curam, ia hanya memiliki pisau sebagai senjata. Jika _the Infected_ menyerbunya sekarang, maka satu-satunya tempat untuk kabur adalah sebelah kanannya….tidak ada apa-apa kecuali jurang. Baekhyun _benci_ ketinggian. Ia hampir saja lebih memilih terinfeksi.

Itu adalah pikiran yang terlarang. _The Brotherhood_ telah memperingatkan orang-orang terus-menerus, "kematian lebih baik daripada menjadi _Infected_. Membunuh keluarga dan temanmu lebih baik daripada menjadi _Infected_ , apa saja dan apapun lebih baik daripada menjadi _Infected."_

Swwwwwiiiiiiissssshhhhhh…..

Baekhyun terlonjak. Itu sudah pasti sesuatu dan itu _bukan_ angin. Ia menggenggam pisaunya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak, membuat dirinya sesak dan khawatir. _Jalan,_ pikirnya. _Jalan saj-_

Sebuah raungan terdengar keras di seberang hutan. Baekhyun melenguh kaget saat dua _Infected_ menyerbu dari balik pepohonan. Melompat-lompat dari dasar hutan, berusaha naik ke bukit langsung kearahnya. _Oke, cuma dua, aku bisa mengatasi dua._ Terdengar suara dentuman lagi, Ia melihat keatas bukit. _Sial. Infected_ lagi,dan tiba-tiba ada lebih banyak dari sekedar dua. Mereka menyerbunya dari kedua sisi, mata melotot keluar dan daging membusuk.

Baekhyun menegapkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi dirinya saat _the Infected_ pertama meraihnya. Ia adalah seorang pria (dulunya pria) kurus dan tidak lebih dari sekerangka tulang. Ia menggeram, berusaha menyerang lehernya. Baekhyun melemparkan pisaunya, mengenai wajahnya. Ia tidak bergerak mundur, bersiap untuk menyerang kembali. Baekhyun menusuknya di leher dengan ganas, membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Yang lainnya melompat kearahnya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menangkis atau menghindarinya sebelum ia menabraknya, membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah.

TIDAKKKKK! Baekhyun menahan teriakannya, menendang _the Infected_ itu jauh-jauh. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar di depan Baekhyun, mulut menganga penuh dengan gigi-gigi yang membusuk. _Aku. Tidak. Bisa. Meninggalkan. Kyungsoo!_ Baekhyun menendang lagi, menumbuk mulut _the Infected_ itu. Ia terguling-guling dari bukit, berteriak nyaring. Baekhyun bangkit, terengah dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar ia tidak sedang waspada. Ia tidak tahu dimana musuhnya.

Salah satu _Infected_ menabraknya dari belakang. Kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terdorong ke depan. Ia meredam teriakannya, ujung jurang ada tepat di depannya. _The Infected_ menyerangnya lagi, tangannya meraih lehernya. Baekhyun melayangkan pisau di belakangnya, menusuk secara membabi buta. _The Infected_ menjerit saat pisau itu mengenainya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke depan, menabraknya lagi. _Tidak, Tidak, Tidak, Tidak-K-K-K!_ Baekhyun berteriak saat ia jatuh dari bukit.

.

.

.

 _Aduh….Aku…Sakit._

Baekhyun mengerang. Ia merasa seperti habis ditusuk tepat di ototnya, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit. Ia bergeser perlahan untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang amat sangat, namun tetap meringis merasakan pedih pada kakinya.

 _Dimana the Infected? Apakah mereka ikut jatuh denganku? Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?_

Ia dapat melihat tubuh dari _the Infected_ yang telah ia bunuh. Ia telah jatuh di sebelah kanannya, sehingga tidak menindihnya. Melihat keatas lagi, ia dapat melihat _the Infected_ sudah tidak ada di pinggir jurang. Ia memindahkan perhatiannya pada sekelilingnya. Ia telah jatuh ke padang rumput, dikelilingi oleh bukit curam di tiga sisi. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sisi lainnya….dan membeku.

 _The Infected_ ada disana. Baekhyun mengutuk diam-diam, satu-satunya jalan keluar tertutup oleh _the Infected._ Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, bagaimana bisa ia bergerak lebih cepat dari _the Infected?_ Rasa takut menjalarinya, bergerak sangat, sangat pelan, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya. Rasa sakit menusuk pergelangan kakinya, nyaris membuatnya berteriak. _Ini buruk, buruk, buruk, buruk…._

 _The Infected_ mulai bergerak. Baekhyun menahan napasnya, membeku di tanah. _The Infected_ berada kurang dari 40 kaki darinya. Beberapa yang lebih cepat bisa berlari sejauh 40 kaki dalam waktu sekali kedip. Mereka pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia terluka, berada dekat, dan _the Infected_ tidak pernah melepaskan mangsa mereka kabur.

Jadi mengapa mereka tidak menyerang juga?

Baekhyun mengamati mereka berhati-hati. _The Infected_ sama sekali tidak bertindak agresif, seakan-akan ia tidak ada. _Apa yang menahan mereka?_ _Makhluk-makhluk payah ini tidak takut pada apapun._ Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ada pohon, batu, rumput….tidak ada yang bisa menahan mereka. Jadi apa-itu. Melihat dengan seksama, ia bisa melihat sesuatu diantara ia dan _the Infected._ Kilauan yang kabur, seperti sebuah pelangi.

 _Apa itu?_ Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Desanya hanya punya dinding kayu, pembatas yang butuh perawatan secara terus-menerus untuk menjaga _the Infected_ tidak bisa masuk. Bahkan _the Brotherhood_ tidak punya sesuatu yang seperti dinding yang berkilauan. _Mungkin ini milik the Watchers_ …. Pikiran yang terlintas itu mengerikan. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pergelangan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia melepaskan sepatunya sambil berteriak kecil menahan sakit. Pergelangan kakinya sudah berubah merah, bengkak parah. Bahkan dengan tidak adanya _the Infected,_ ia tidak akan sanggup kembali ke Desa. Ia melirik sekilas kearah cahaya itu.

Untuk sekarang ia akan membiarkannya. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri, ia kehabisan tenaga. Ia tahu ia harus bergerak, ia harus mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan berlari ke Desa yang aman. Itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh orang waras manapun.

Tapi Baekhyun sangat _lelah._

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Tanpa disengaja, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan tertutup. Kemudian mereka tertutup sepenuhnya dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia tertidur.

Masih berkeliaran di dalam hutan, _the Infected_ menggeram.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun bangunlah._

"Baekhyun!"

Ia mulai terbangun, tangannya bergerak mencari pisaunya. Terlambat menyadari jika ia telah kehilangannya saat ia terjatuh dari bukit. Sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya, sebuah tangan manusia. Baekhyun mendongak, kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Hey Kai," ujarnya, "Aku senang melihatmu."

 _The Warrior_ tersenyum, matanya masih waspada jika ada _the Infected_ yang kembali. "Bisakah kau berjalan?" ia bertanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergelangan kakiku terkilir, mungkin malah patah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali."

Kai menggeleng, "Apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari hutan untuk menatap matanya. "Aku senang kau masih hidup…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hampir menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. "Tapi jangan takuti aku seperti itu lagi. Ketika kau tidak kembali semua orang mengira kau telah mati."

Ia meletakkan tangannya disekeliling Baekhyun. Mendekapnya erat, ia bangkit dengan mudah. Napas Baekhyun tercekat saat gerakan tiba-tiba itu menghantarkan gelombang rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Kai, tetap waspada, memeriksa keadaan sekitar mereka, dan berjalan keluar lembah.

"Oh tunggu!" Baekhyun berseru, tiba-tiba teringat soal cahaya itu. "Kai, ada cahaya, itu-" Ia berhenti. Kai telah membawanya melewati tempat dimana kilauan itu tadinya berada….dan sekarang tidak ada apapun disana. "Itu berada tepat disini." Ia menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan lemah.

"Baekhyun," Kai memulai perlahan, rasa khawatir terdengar dari suaranya. "Kau jatuh dan kepalamu terbentur, tapi jangan khawatir. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Menghela napas frustasi, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia _benar-benar_ melihat cahaya…tapi sekarang, di tengah hutan penuh _Infected_ dengan matahari yang akan segera tenggelam, bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berdebat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sang prajurit membawanya kembali ke Desa dengan berhati-hati. Bahkan jika mereka dapat kembali tanpa ada _the Infected_ yang menemukan mereka, _the Brotherhood_ pastinya akan menemukan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Aku tidak menyebutkannya di pendahuluan, tapi cerita ini berlatarkan dunia di abad pertengahan, jadi semua orang berhadapan dengan Zombie atau _the Infected_ dengan pedang, pisau, dan apapun yang ada di tangan mereka.


	3. Rules

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Rules  
** (Peraturan)

.

.

.

 _The Brotherhood_ memliki banyak peraturan. Semuanya punya waktu dan tempat yang telah ditentukan dan tidak ada yang pernah mengubahnya. Mereka menanamkan masing-masing dari semua peraturan mereka kedalam Desa. Semuanya memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Legenda mengatakan bahwa _the Infected_ datang duluan, menyapu bersih semuanya hingga yang tersisa hanya abu. Kemudian datanglah _the Brotherhood_. Diciptakan oleh _the Watchers_ sendiri, mereka membangun Desa, mendirikan dinding, melatih manusia dan memukul mundur _the Infected_ ke hutan. Mereka menetapkan diri mereka sendiri sebagai penguasa Desa, menciptakan peraturan untuk memastikan keselamatan semua orang dan menjaga _the Watchers_ tetap di pihak mereka.

Ketika memang itu lah yang diperbuat oleh _the Brotherhood,_ sulit untuk berasalasan melanggar peraturan. Yang mereka minta hanyalah kepatuhan dan tetap diam ketika itu menyangkut masalah keputusan mereka.

Baekhyun punya masalah untuk menutup mulutnya.

 _The Brotherhood_ punya masalah dengan Baekhyun.

Ia meringis ketika Desa sudah terlihat di hadapannya. Besar seperti sebagaimana sebuah Desa seharusnya, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat desa lain. Semuanya berada berdekatan satu sama lain, tersembunyi di balik dinding kayu. Beberapa rumah dibangun tinggi sehingga tidak menyentuh tanah. Tangga yang terbuat dari tali mengarah ke pintu-pintunya. Rumah-rumah itu untuk _the Chosen,_ yang favorit. Rumah-rumah lainnya tetap berada di tanah, lebih rentan pada serangan _Infected_. (Dan mereka telah dikenal menghancurkan dinding rumah) Rumah-rumah itu untuk orang-orang yang kurang penting.

Rumahnya berada di paling bawah dari rumah di atas tanah.

Kai mengangkatnya lebih tinggi dan bergerak lebih cepat kearah gerbang. Baekhyun teringat bahwa _the Infected_ suka menyerang gerbang. Seakan mereka tahu itu adalah titik lemah Desa.

"Kita hampir sampai di rumah," kata Kai. " _The Brotherhood_ ingin berbicara padamu setelah pergelangan kakimu diobati."

"Aku-" _sudah pasti tidak akan menyukai pembicaraan kami…._ "Aku senang kau datang untukku."

Itu bukanlah apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Kai tersenyum, " _The Watchers_ memberitahuku dimana aku akan menemukanmu."

Mendadak ia merasa sangat sensitif. Kai adalah _the Chosen,_ artinya _the Watchers_ secara pribada tertarik padanya. Mereka bahkan membisikkan hal kedalam pikirannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berada di posisi untuk bisa terpilih, apalagi diminati oleh _the Watchers._ Yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bahkan bersusah-susah memberitahu Kai untuk menemukannya. _Kau masih hidup, senanglah._

Kai meraih gerbangnya, meneriakkan kedatangan mereka. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, karena suara menarik perhatian _the Infected_. Tapi penjaga yang seharusnya menunggu orang-orang yang kembali tidak sedang melihat. Sebuah kepala mengintip dari ujung dinding. Sang penjaga melambaikan sambutan yang terlambat. Ia kemudian menghilang. Pintunya terbuka dengan bunyi klik dan terbuka lebar. Kai melangkah masuk dengan cepat dan pintunya segera tertutup di belakang mereka.

Mengedipkan matanya dalam kegelapan, Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan titik-titik gelap dalam pandangannya. Pintu kedua terbuka. Dua orang penjaga berada di ruang lainnya, mereka menghormat saat Kai melangkah masuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pada mereka dan berjalan ke pintu terakhir menuju Desa.

Desa sedang sibuk, seperti biasanya. Penduduknya selalu bergerak, mereka harus melakukannya atau mereka akan mati. Bahan makanan harus ditanam, senjata harus dibentuk dan ditempa, pakaian harus dijahit, binatang harus diberi makan. Ada daftar yang tidak ada habisnya tentang hal-hal yang harus dilakukan. Ada beberapa, saat mereka lewat, yang melambai pada Kai yang popular. Ia mengangguk pada mereka, kemudian melirik kebawah padanya sekilas.

"Apa pergelangan kakimu sudah terasa baikan? Kupikir aku harus membawamu ke Kyungsoo-"

"Baekhyun!" terdengar sebuah suara. Lay, seorang anggota dari _the Brotherhood_ datang terburu-buru kearah mereka. Ia berhenti, memeriksa luka pada Baekhyun. " _The Brotherhood_ menginginkan ia dibawa ke Biara secepatnya."

Kai terlihat tidak setuju, "Ia terluka, Kupikir tidak seharusnya ia-"

Masih ada lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia lelah menunggu untuk interogasi yang ia takuti. Baekhyun hanya ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang. Kai memang baik hati, ingin mengobati pergelangan kakinya terlebih dulu. Tapi ia akan melakukannya untuk siapapun. Kata kuncinya adalah siapapun.

"Baiklah," kata Kai. "Aku akan membawanya ke-"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," kata Lay. Ia merebut Baekhyun dari lengan Kai. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir untuk mengaduh, mereka telah berjalan ke seberang Desa dan sampai di pintu Biara. Lay membuka pintu berat itu dengan kakinya dan membawanya masuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkejut, Lay tidak langsung membawanya ke Dewan Tinggi. Ia malah berjalan melewati sebuah lorong dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah ranjang kecil. Ia membaringkannya di atasnya dengan lembutnya. Kemudian ia mulai mondar-mandir di antara laci-laci.

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Dewan Tinggi?" Baekhyun bertanya. Lay menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak sambil mengeluarkan perban dan balsam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai memeriksa pergelangan kakinya. Ia menghela napas, menggeleng saat melihat ukurannya.

"Tidak…mereka ingin kau berada disini lebih dulu," Ia berkata tanpa disadari.

"Kenapa kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Lay memulai, "Mereka tidak ingin, oh, lupakanlah. Apakah ini sakit?"

Baekhyun mengaduh kaget saat Lay menyentakkan pergelangan kakinya. Ia cemberut, menghapus air mata yang lolos dari matanya, "Untuk apa itu?"

Lay mengedikkan bahunya, "Ini tidak patah, hanya keseleo. Kau akan baik-baik saja malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Ia bertanya, tidak percaya. "Bukankah ini membutuhkan waktu sekita-OWWW!" Ia berteriak saat rasa sakit menjalar ke kakinya. Baekhyun memandangi Lay. Ia mengedikkan bahunya lagi dan berbalik untuk meletakkan kembali benda bersinar yang ditusukkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Benda _Watcher,_ akan baik-baik saja malam ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, wajahnya berubah serius. "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau harus memberitahuku."

Jadi inilah dimana interogasinya terjadi. Bukan oleh Dewan Tinggi, tapi oleh Lay.

Masih ada hal yang lebih buruk, dan Baekhyun merasa lega. Lay adalah yang paling baik hati diantara _the Brotherhood._ Ketika _Brother_ lainnya menjaga jarak dengan penduduk Desa, Lay justru berusaha mengenal dan dekat dengan penduduk Desa. Ia pelupa, namun disukai oleh penduduk Desa terutama yang berada di bawah tangga hierarki. Baekhyun tahu mereka akan senang jika Lay ditunjuk menjadi anggota Dewan Tinggi…tapi diam-diam ia tahu pria berhati lembut ini akan membuat mereka semua terbunuh seandainya ia terpilih.

"Bagaimana?" Lay bertanya, memotong pikirannya.

"Oh… Aku diserang di bukit Mellowmoor."

"Yang ada jurangnya?"

"Ya, yang itu. Ada banyak sekali _the Infected,_ ada lebih dari 30." Katanya, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kecelakaan itu. Sudah mulai berubah menjadi ingatan yang kabur. "Aku berhasil membunuh dua, tapi yang kedua mendorongku dari ujung bukit. Aku jatuh, Kupikir aku pingsan saat aku menghantam tanah…kemudian aku terbangun."

Lay memotongnya, "Dan Kai ada disana?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku terbangun sebelum itu…..ada _the Infected_ disana. Jauh lebih banyak dari yang ada di bukit. Mereka seharusnya sudah menyerangku, aku terbaring disana, tapi sesuatu menahan mereka." _Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini?_ "Ada cahaya, berkilauan seperti pelangi. Seperti dinding antara aku dan _the Infected_. Mereka tidak melihatku sama sekali. Aku tertidur dan ketika aku bangun mereka semua sudah hilang dan Kai ada disana."

Lay memasang wajah masam, jemarinya memutar-mutar tepian jubah cokelatnya. Alisnya mengerut saat ia berpikir. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Baekhyun," Ia memulai. "Pernahkah, pernahkah aku berbohong padamu?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, memikirkannya. "Tidak."

Lay melirik sekilas langit-langit ruangan, kemudian pada pintu. Ia mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Lay terlihat lega. "Baekhyun, percayalah padaku saat aku berkata kau harus melupakan soal cahaya itu, dinding apapun itu." Ia melihat ke pintu lagi. "Aku percaya bahwa cahaya itu nyata, tapi aku juga berpikir kau tidak boleh menyebutkan hal ini pada siapapun."

Baekhyun terlihat tidak setuju, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena," Lay berkata, genggamannya mengerat. "Karena apapun yang kau lihat adalah _Watcher_ , dan kita tidak ikut campur dalam masalah _the Watchers_. Sama sekali."

"Tapi bagaimana jika _the Watcher_ bermaksud agar aku menemukan dinding cahaya itu, seperti ada sesuat-"

"Baekhyun!" Lay berseru. "Biarkan saja, kumohon. Hal ini berbahaya dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Nadanya terdengar kuat sekarang. "Jangan bicara tentang ini, dan _jangan beritahu Dewan Tinggi tentang hal ini_. Lepaskanlah dan senanglah _the Watchers_ membiarkanmu hidup."

Ia ingin memprotes, tapi peraturan adalah peraturan. Ia sudah mengikutinya sejak ia lahir. Baekhyun tidak akan melanggarnya sekarang. Ia menghela napas dan mengangguk. Lay menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang.

"Baiklah," Lay berkata, sekarang tersenyum. "Kau memang punya hal-hal yang harus dilakukan hari ini…..tapi kau akan dibebaskan dari tugas untuk hari ini. Istirahatlah. Kau akan membutuhkannya malam ini." Kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan sangat perlahan, seakan Lay sedang berbicara sendiri, bukan pada Baekhyun. Hal itu menarik rasa penasaran Baekhyun. Biasanya ketika _the Brotherhood_ mengetahui sesuatu, hal itu karena _the Watchers_ sudah memberitahu mereka. Hal itu bisa berarti apa saja.

"Ada apa malam ini?" Ia bertanya, mencoba kruk yang diberikan Lay padanya.

"Malam ini?" Oh kau akan tahu. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu, tapi-" ia berkata dengan serius. "Baekhyun apakah kau tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuatmu tetap aman?"

Aneh mendengar hal itu dari seorang _Brother._ Meskipun dari Lay tetap saja aneh. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya…apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?"

"Oh, ya. Ya, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja." Ia membukakan pintu saat Baekhyun melewatinya dengan bantuan kruk. "Baekhyun, tetaplah aman."

Ia mengangguk dan Lay pun menutup pintunya dibalik mereka. Ia mengarahkan pada lorong. "Itu adalah jalan keluar, Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti. Istirahatlah."

"Baiklah," katanya.

Baekhyun berbalik pergi. Saat ia menjauh, Lay berseru padanya. "Ingatlah apa yang kukatakan. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang cahaya itu. _The Watchers_ tidak suka saat rahasia mereka diungkapkan. Berhati-hatilah."

.

.

.

* * *

T/N: Seandainya kurang jelas.

The Chosen: Yang terpilih.

Kruk: tongkat penyangga, alat bantu jalan.


	4. Worry

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Worry  
** (Kekhawatiran)

.

.

.

Jika kau bertanya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak akan mengatakan hidupnya sulit. Ia akan menatap matamu dan mengatakan hidupnya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan jika kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal sejak umurnya sembilan tahun. Ataupun ia mungkin saja sudah mati jika orangtua Kyungsoo tidak mengajaknya tinggal bersama mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah berkata bahwa orangtua Kyungsoo terinfeksi saat ia berumur empat belas tahun. Dan ia tidak akan mengatakan padamu bahwa ia lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Kyungsoo setelah kepergian mereka.

Jika kau bertanya padanya tentang hal ini ia hanya akan menertawakanmu.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengubah masa lalu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun senang ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Dewan Tinggi. Terdiri dari tujuh orang, mereka memiliki kuasa sepenuhnya atas _The Brotherhood_ dan tentu saja Desa. Mereka membuat peraturan dan menjalankannya dengan paksa. Ketika para pembuat masalah muncul, Dewan Tinggi akan menghancurkan mereka. Baekhyun tidak keberatan ketika mereka menganggunya karena ia tidak bisa diam dan perkataannya selalu tajam. Yang membuatnya _keberatan_ adalah karena mereka mengabaikan Kyungsoo ketika ia jatuh sakit.

 _The Brotherhood_ ada untuk merawat penduduk Desa. Bukankah itu sebabnya mereka dikirimkan oleh _The Watchers_? Sebutan apa yang pantas saat mereka malah mendorong seorang bocah pendiam yang sepantasnya menjadi tabib ikut terlibat dalam peperangan sesungguhnya? Baekhyun bisa memaafkan orang-orang yang menjatuhkannya. Tapi ia memandang hina siapapun yang berani mengesampingkan Kyungsoo.

Alasan lain mengapa ia tidak cocok dengan _The Brotherhood._ (Mereka sempat memperingatinya untuk memperbaiki sifatnya atau _the Watchers_ akan menghukumnya atas rasa hormatnya yang kurang….Ia pikir mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan serangan yang membuat pergelangan kakinya terluka)

Tapi ia tidak bertemu dengan _The Brotherhood._ Begitu Lay membiarkannya pergi, ia langsung menuju kebun di sisi utara Desa. Ia yakin sekali ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo disana dan tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, sekalipun itu rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Ia mengayunkan kruk-nya dengan terburu-buru di atas tanah yang tak rata. Baekhyun seharusnya berjalan lebih pelan, Ia nyaris terjatuh dan mematahkan kedua pergelangan kakinya, tapi ia hampir sampai, dan Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bisa berhati-hati.

Ia mendapati laki-laki berambut gelap itu sedang berjongkok di tanah yang kotor. Ia memanggilnya, berusaha menaiki bukit yang sedikit menanjak itu lebih cepat. Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Ia berteriak, meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Mereka bilang kau tidak akan kembali!"

Baekhyun meraihnya. Melemparkan salah satu kruk-nya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Apakah kau benar-benar mengira aku akan terinfeksi? Aku kan tidak sepayah itu."

"Kau tidak payah, kau….hebat dalam beberapa hal." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Seperti apa?"

"Masalah."

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama." Ia melihat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang diperban. Sebagai seorang tabib ia pun membungkuk untuk memeriksanya. "Kai memberitahuku kalau kau terluka, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, Lay menusukkan sesuatu. Ia bilang pergelangan kakiku akan baik-baik saja." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Ia mengomel saat menyampingkan posisi pergelangan kakinya. Ia menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang batuk parah.

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau selalu saja kena masalah." Kyungsoo berkata sambil memindahkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja oke? Bukankah aku pernah bilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau memang bilang begitu, tapi hampir mati bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau hindari hanya karena sebuah janji."

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu? Pagi ini badanmu panas…." Baekhyun bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia masih gelisah mengingat ia hampir mati hari ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan….Aku sakit kepala tepat saat kau pergi." Ia terbatuk lagi. "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Baekhyun. Sekarang ia _benar-benar_ khawatir. Kyungsoo lahir sebulan lebih awal dan itu membuatnya memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Sekarang ia selalu sakit-sakitan. Biasanya itu adalah tanda ia akan mati muda, tapi Baekhyun menolak untuk menyerah. Ia sudah terlalu sering berdebat tentang masalah itu hingga _The Brotherhood_ berbelas kasihan merawat Kyungsoo kapanpun ia jatuh sakit. (Dan hal ini sangat aneh karena mereka hanya akan mengobati yang sakit dan yang terluka beberapa kali saja….atau yang mereka sebut dengan, "hanya ketika _The Watchers_ berkenan.")

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Ia bertanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Baekhyun menunggu jawabannya, perasaan tidak enak berkumpul di perutnya. "Mereka _sudah_ memberikan obat padamu kan? Kyungsoo mereka sudah memberikannya kan?"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo menolak untuk menatap matanya. Napas Baekhyun berantakan. Sekarang ia ketakutan, jauh lebih takut daripada saat ia menghadapi _The Infected_ di jurang. Kyungsoo bergantung pada obat-obatan, tanpa obat ia mudah sekali jatuh sakit.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun," Ia akhirnya berbisik. "Aku sudah memintanya, tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa memberikanku obat lagi…. _The Watchers_ tidak berpikir itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan."

Baekhyun marah besar. "Omong kosong! Itu benar-benar omong kosong!" kepalan tangannya beradu dengan tanah. "Bukan salahmu kalau kau sakit dan mereka selalu memberikan obat dan _The Watchers_ itu-"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, lalu berusaha meraih Baekhyun. "SHHHH!" Ia berbisik, mengintip dari balik bahu Baekhyun dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Itu Kai."

Baekhyun menoleh. Sang prajurit sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Kyungsoo tetap meletakkan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

" _Baekhyun,_ " Ia berbisik pelan. "Jangan katakan hal buruk tentang _The Watchers_ , itu akan membuat mereka marah."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab Kai sudah berada di dekat mereka. Baekhyun bangkit dengan susah payah dengan bantuan kruk dan Kyungsoo.

"Akan ada badai," ujar Kai. " _The Brotherhood_ mengirimku untuk memperingatkan semua orang. Badainya akan parah, kalian berdua sebaiknya berlindung."

Baekhyun melihat kearah langit. Ia melewatkan awan kelabu yang sangat tebal disertai angin kencang yang bertiup. Langit terlihat seperti akan meledak. Pasti hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. _Kyungsoo tidak boleh kehujanan, ia harus tetap sehat sampai aku menemukan solusi tentang obatnya….._ "Oke," Ia berseru. "Kami akan pulang sekarang."

Kai mengangguk, kemudian terlihat ragu-ragu. "Baekhyun," Ia berkata dengan lembut. "Kau juga harus tahu kalau _The Brotherhood_ memperingatkan kita untuk bersiap-siap, akan ada serangan malam ini."

"Serangan?" Ia mengulang, "Seberapa parah?"

"Diperkirakan mereka akan mencapai Desa kali ini."

" _The Infected_ tidak pernah berhasil sejauh itu."

Kai mengedikkan bahu, matanya terlihat tajam. "Kali ini _The Watchers_ memperingatkan kita kalau mereka akan menyerang sejauh itu. Kami akan mengawasi, dan kami akan menangkap mereka, tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Sekarang pulanglah, kalian berdua perlu bersiap untuk badai."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam sangat erat hingga Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya. Setelah meminta maaf padanya, Baekhyun lalu berterima kasih pada Kai dan menarik Kyungsoo turun bukit. Mereka butuh waktu untuk menutup dan memasang penghalang pada setiap jendela dan menghalangi pintu. Baekhyun tidak ingin ada celah untuk _the Infected_ memasuki rumah mereka. Kai meneriakkan sesuatu pada mereka, namun kata-katanya terbawa angin.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia memegangi kursi sementara Baekhyun berada di atasnya untuk memasang penghalang pada jendela terakhir. Semua jendela di Desa dibangun setinggi mungkin, sehingga sulit bagi _The Infected_ untuk memanjat masuk. Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika _The Infected_ benar-benar berhasil sampai kemari, mereka ada dalam masalah besar. Biasanya Baekhyun akan siap untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri dari serangan apapun.

Namun malam ini ada dua masalah.

Yang pertama adalah badai. Badainya sudah berkembang menjadi badai petir yang hebat. Sekarang langit telah berubah gelap seluruhnya, membuat para prajurit tidak bisa melihat kedatangan _The Infected._ Langit sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka.

Masalah kedua adalah pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Lay benar, pergelangan kakinya memang sudah jauh lebih baik….tapi tetap saja pergelangan kakinya terluka. Jika _The Infected_ menyerang rumah mereka, kondisi pergelangan kakinya akan bertambah parah dan ia mungkin tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan jika kakinya baik-baik saja pun, _The Infected_ sudah cukup berbahaya. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan melawan mereka.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia kemudian terbatuk parah, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang lusuh. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun turun dari jendela. "Jangan khawatir. Para prajurit sedang siap siaga dan _The Brotherhood_ juga sedang mengawasi _The Infected…._ Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo menerimanya. Mereka menambahkan kayu bakar ke perapian lalu merangkak naik ke papan dimana tempat tidur mereka berada. Mereka berada kurang dari enam kaki di atas tanah, tapi ketinggian seberapa tinggi pun menguntungkan mereka jika _The Infected_ menyerang. Baekhyun memandangi Kyungsoo tertidur. Kemudian ia menarik tangganya. Ia berbaring di tengah kegelapan sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Ia harus cukup tenang untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Jika _The Infected_ menyerang dari selatan, maka mereka harus melewati seluruh desa untuk bisa sampai di rumah mereka. Itu adalah kemungkinan terbaik. Kebanyakan prajurit akan berada di sisi itu, karena berhadapan langsung dengan hutan. Biara berada di sisi selatan, artinya _The Brotherhood_ juga akan membantu. Itu adalah rute yang diharapkan, dan benar-benar kemungkinan terbaik bagi semua orang.

Kemungkinan lainnya adalah _The Infected_ akan menyerang dari utara. Rumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada di utara, menghadap ke pegunungan. _The Infected_ jarang menyerang dari sisi itu, tapi jika mayat hidup itu benar-benar menyerang dari sisi itu, mereka akan menyerang dan menghancurkan rumah mereka. Tidak akan ada pilihan lain.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia bisa menahan mereka hingga _The Warriors_ tiba.

Ia benar-benar berharap _The Infected_ akan datang dari selatan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana bisa kita membuat kesalahan bodoh semacam itu?"_

" _Itu bukan kesalahan kita, ia tidak seharusnya bangun sama sekali. Ia jatuh dari jurang sialan dan memecahkan kepalanya. Ia tidak seharusnya masih hidup saat Kai menemukannya."_

" _Apakah Kai mencurigai sesuatu? The Watchers melakukan hal yang aneh dengan berbicara padanya langsung, mereka tidak suka melakukannya."_

" _Tentu saja Kai tidak curiga…Tidak ada yang curiga. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa curiga? Yang mereka lakukan hanya bertarung melawan Zombie…."_

" _Pernah merasa buruk karena hal ini?"_

" _Tidak juga, tidak jikaThe Watchers selalu mendukung kita membuat orang-orang itu tetap patuh."_

" _Kurasa begitu…ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan malam ini? Bagaimana dengan serangannya?"_

" _Akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka akan menyerang dari utara."_

" _Dan Kyungsoo?"_

" _Tidak akan selamat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Protect

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Protect**  
(Melindungi)

.

.

.

Orang bilang kematian lebih baik daripada berubah menjadi _The Infected_. Jika kau meninggal, jiwamu akan terbang bersama _The Watchers_. Tapi _Infected_ tidak memiliki jiwa. Penyakit itu memakan habis jiwa mereka juga. Dulunya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Kemudian ia melihat orangtua Kyungsoo melalui celah di dinding. Berjalan terseok-seok, hanya kulit dan kerangka yang tersisa. Sebelum hari itu ia selalu berharap mereka akan kembali padanya….namun sekarang ia tahu. Baekhyun kacau sekali saat itu hingga ia jatuh dan menangis. Kai ada disana, sedang berbicara dengan prajurit lainnya. Mereka kira ia telah digigit….hingga Kai melihat kebalik celah itu juga. Ia kemudian mengerti.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis. Kemudian ia mengantarkannya pulang. Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang hari itu, ia juga tidak pernah mengungkitnya lagi di depan Kai. Tapi hari itu ia telah berubah. Hari itu ia bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo terinfeksi. Baekhyun akan sangat tersakiti jika ia harus melihat tatapan kosong itu. Itulah sebabnya ia begitu takut malam ini…sekarang Baekhyun sedang lemah, dan menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo terasa sangat sulit baginya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan membalik badannya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tidur malam ini. Terutama dengan kedatangan _The Infected_. Ia duduk tegak. Hujan turun mengenai atap kayunya, beberapa bocor hingga menetes ke dalam rumah. Petir menyambar, kilat sesekali menerangi ruangan. Baekhyun memainkan pisaunya dengan lembut. Ia punya firasat buruk, bahwa ada sesuatu di luar. Ia mengusap lengannya yang tegang sambil menatap langit-langit. Kilat kembali muncul, diikuti dengan petir yang menggelegar. Bunyi berderit perlahan terdengar dari depan rumah mereka.

 _Ada sesuatu di luar._

.

.

.

Entah Kai akan mengakuinya atau tidak, pikirannya tidak sedang terfokus untuk berjaga dari _The Infected_. Pikirannya terfokus pada Baekhyun. Kai sudah mengenal laki-laki mungil yang galak itu sejak ia lahir. Ibu mereka berteman sejak dulu, dan begitu juga mereka. Mereka berdua dulunya melakukan semuanya bersama-sama, bermain bersama, belajar bersama, berlatih bersama, menangis bersama…. _semuanya._

Kemudian Kai 'Dipilih' oleh _The Watchers_. Mendadak Kai menjadi seseorang yang istimewa, seseorang yang akan melakukan hal-hal yang hebat. Hanya segelintir orang yang 'Dipilih' oleh _The Watchers._ Mereka adalah kaum elite, orang-orang yang terlahir untuk mengisi posisi-posisi yang _The Watchers_ ciptakan untuk mereka. Kai terpilih untuk menjadi prajurit. _The Watchers_ telah memilihnya dari sekian banyak orang untuk menjaga Desa tetap aman. Itu adalah kehormatan yang besar, dan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar pula. Kai tidak yakin ia menginginkannya.

Kemudian upacara penerimaannya tiba, sudah waktunya ia membiarkan _The Watchers_ mengklaimnya sebagai milik mereka. Kai kira upacaranya akan persis seperti upacara-upacara lain, seperti berkumpul di Biara untuk berdoa dan merenung. Ia menyangka ia akan berlutut, merapalkan sumpah kuno….sebaliknya ia malah berbaring dan kehilangan kesadaran. Kemudian ia mulai mendengar suara _The Watchers_ dalam kepalanya. Mereka memberitahunya hal-hal yang tidak mungkin ia ketahui sendiri, seperti kapan waktu untuk menyerang, kapan ia harus menunggu. Bagaimana ia harus memimpin, bagaimana ia harus bertarung melawan _The Infected_. Dengan bimbingan mereka, Kai mulai dicintai oleh semua orang, dan mengapa tidak? Ia lah pemimpin mereka, pelindung mereka, penghubung langsung mereka pada _The Watchers_. Di tengah kesibukan itu entah bagaimana ia tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Kai sudah berusaha memperbaiki hal itu, namun saat ini malah Baekhyun yang seakan meninggalkannya. Ia membuat Kai gila ketika ia berjalan melewatinya begitu saja seakan-akan Kai tidak ada. Ketika _The Watchers_ memperingatinya bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya, ia berlari melewati hutan. Berdoa agar Baekhyun masih hidup, Kai benar-benar melupakan kenyataan kalau ia bisa mati juga….dan juga cerita Baekhyun tentang cahaya yang berkilau itu.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapat perhatiannya?_

Petir menyambar dari langit. Kai mendongak untuk melihat hujan yang turun dengan lebat dan menghela napas. Ia tahu jawabannya. _Kurasa, jadilah Kyungsoo…._

 _ **Kai**_ _…._ Ia membeku. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suaranya suram, campur aduk, muncul dari pikirannya yang sangat dalam. Itu suara _The Watchers_. _**Utara…Lihatlah ke utara Kai….**_

Merinding, Kai segera melihat kearah sisi lain Desa. Jantungnya terasa terhenti, ia melihat mereka. Sosok-sosok yang bergerak cepat di tengah kegelapan. Dindingnya telahnya diterobos. _The Infected_ ada di dalam Desa. Ia berteriak, untuk memperingatkan. Saat prajurit-prajurit lainnya segera bergerak ke sebelahnya, perasaan takut menyerangnya. _The Infected_ sedang menyerbu rumah Baekhyun.

 _ **Baekhyun akan mati jika kau tidak menyelamatkannya….**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suara apa itu? Tidak mungkin hanya suara badai….kan?_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merangkak keluar dari papan tempat ia tidur dan turun ke ruang utama. Api di perapian sudah hampir mati. Ia menggigil. _Kenapa dingin sekali?_ Pintunya berderit, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Menggelengkan kepalanya ia mendekat kearah pintu. _Kenapa pintunya terbuka? Aku sangat yakin sudah menutupnya, lalu menguncinya…. Apa aku setidak berguna dan sebodoh itu?_ Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kearah pintu untuk menguncinya sambil cemberut.

Pintunya terbuka lebar. Satu _Infected_ muncul dari pintu sambil menggertakkan giginya. Baekhyun berteriak dan terjatuh kebelakang. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah sambil menggeram. Baekhyun melompat kearah kakinya, lalu menyerangnya dengan pisaunya. Ia menjerit lalu mati. Baekhyun membanting pintu saat yang lainya mulai berdatangan. _Masih ada banyak di luar sana, Aku harus mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari rumah….Mereka akan menghancurkan rumah ini berkeping-keping. Aku harus mengeluarkannya SEKARANG!_

Baekhyun bergegas ke atas papan tempat mereka tidur. Ia mengutuk pergelangan kakinya berdenyut, ia mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. "Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo BANGUN!"

Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengerang. Baekhyun menggoyangkan kakinya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka sepenuhnya. "Baekhyun…"

Seluruh rumah terasa bergoyang karena _The Infected_ sedang menyerbunya dari luar. Baekhyun nyaris panik….Tidak ada jalan keluar, mereka terkepung. _SIAL BAEKHYUN BERPIKIRLAH! TEMUKAN JALAN KELUAR!_

Atapnya. Ketinggian berarti waktu. Jika _The Infected_ menyerbu kedalam mereka tetap tidak bisa memanjat hingga ke atap. Mungkin saja akan mengulur waktu hingga Kai datang kesini. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya ke arah dinding. Baekhyun menghancurkan atap, membuat lubang dengan cepat. Saat Kyungsoo merangkak naik, mereka berhasil mendobrak pintu. _The Infected_ menyerbu kedalam, melemparkan tubuh mereka keatas papan. Baekhyun menendang salah satu yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian menarik tubuhnya keatas atap melalui lubang. Ia menjatuhkan satu _Infected_ bertubuh tinggi, namun ia tidak bisa melihat di tengah hujan lebat. "Kyungsoo?" Ia berseru.

Rumahnya mulai bergoyang-goyang, membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh. Baekhyun menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh dari sisi atap yang curam. Rasa sakit yang menyengat menyerang lututnya. _The Infected_ menghancurkan rumah dari dalam, mencakar-cakar dinding. Rumahnya bergoyang lagi, kali ini seluruh kerangka rumah yang terbuat dari kayu ikut bergoyang. Kilat menyambar di langit, menerangi _The Infected_ di bawah mereka dengan jelas. _Tunggu, MEREKA MENGHANCURKAN DINDING._ Jika mereka terus melakukannya, atapnya akan runtu-

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak saat atap rumah mereka runtuh. Bintang-bintang berterbangan di pandangan Baekhyun. Ia melenguh karena kakinya terasa patah. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, meraba-raba dalam kegelapan untuk menemukan pisaunya. "Kyungsoo!" Ia berbisik. Kilat menyambar. Dua _Infected_ muncul dari reruntuhan atap. Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo ke belakangnya saat _The Infected_ melompat kearah mereka. Baekhyun melayangkan pisaunya, mengenai dada salah satunya. Cahaya kilat telah memudar sepenuhnya, meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan gelap total. Suara lengkingan _infected_ terdengar mengelilingi mereka.

Kyungsoo berteriak. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, berusaha menemukannya di dalam kegelapan. "Kyungsoo!" Ia berteriak. "Kyungsoo!"

Petir menyambar lagi. Kyungsoo sedang meronta-ronta melawan _The Infected_. Baekhyun melemparkan pisaunya pada _The Infected_ lalu cahayanya menghilang. _The Infected_ meraung. Kemudian terdengar sebuah erangan. Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat. _Berapa jumlah mereka? Dimana mereka?_

Ada pergerakan di sebelah kanannya. Baekhyun menarik pisau lain dan menusukkannya. _The Infected_ menjerit kemudian jatuh ke tanah. _Dimana Kai? Aku tidak bisa-_ sesuatu menabrak tubuhnya. Baekhyun terhuyung, berusaha berdiri tegak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia sangat takut. Petir kembali menerangi ruangan. Dua _Infected_ berdiri, melompat kedepan mereka berdua. Cahayanya lenyap.

 _Kami akan MATI_.

Suara dari serangan pedang terdengar di dalam ruangan. Ada suara langkah yang terburu-buru di sekitar mereka, suara sayatan pedang dan jeritan _Infected_. Baekhyun merasa seseorang mengambil Kyungsoo darinya. Sebuah tangan menyentuh punggungnya. Ia melompat dengan kaget. Kilat menyambar lagi, dan ia hampir saja pingsan karena merasa lega. "Kai…"

"Kyungsoo sudah di luar," katanya. "Keluar dari sini, kami akan menghadapi mereka."

Baekhyun berlari kearah pintu, tersandung dari reruntuhan dan mayat-mayat. Ia berhasil sampai di luar. Orang-orang berlarian kemana-mana, mencari tempat berlindung, berlari dari pertarungan. Baekhyun meringkuk dan bersembunyi di belakang sebuah rumah. Baekhyun menangis sambil mengurut kakinya. _Aku hampir saja gagal, Kyungsoo….Ia hampir mati…_

Petir menyambar di atasnya. Baekhyun terlonjak lalu menatap langit. Matanya terbuka lebar dan napasnya terhenti. Cahayanya meluncur di langit, membentuk huruf-huruf yang diajarkan oleh _The Brotherhood_ padanya dahulu. _Apakah itu The Watchers? Apakah itu pesan dari mereka? Sama seperti cahaya yang waktu itu?_ Ia berusaha membacanya, membisikannya.

" _Tem-Temukan…j-ja-jalan…..k.e…. jalan keluar."_

 _Apa maksudnya?_ Sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih jauh, kepala Baekhyun terjatuh kedepan. Kepalanya sakit sekali, begitu juga dengan pergelangan kakinya…. _The Watchers_ memberitahunya sesuatu..tapi ia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Kenapa semuanya terasa kabur? Baekhyun berusaha tetap sadar, namun akhirnya ia tetap kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _Temukan jalan keluar….Aku harus tahu mengenai itu. Jika itu memang kata-kata The Watchers… Aku harus mengingatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kita hampir membunuhnya."_

" _Baekhyun? Ia lebih tangguh dari kelihatannya."_

" _Bukan berarti The Watchers senang, kita hampir gagal dan menghancurkan semuanya lagi."_

" _Baekhyun tidak bisa diprediksi. Ia membuat semuanya menarik."_

" _Kyungsoo harusnya mati. Kai menyelamatkannya."_

" _Tentu saja. Kai adalah seorang pahlawan. Tapi jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo akan segera mati, dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai jadwal."_


	6. Promise

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Promise  
** (Janji)

.

.

.

Ketika Kai Dipilih, ia sangat takut kalau ia akan gagal. Ia takut _The Infected_ akan membuatnya bingung dan ia akan berubah menjadi _Infected_ juga. Sebagai seorang prajurit, kemungkinan besar hidupnya akan berakhir seperti itu. Ia tahu itu, ia sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Hanya kurang dari sejam dan seseorang akan meronta di atas tanah. Wajah mereka akan berubah kelabu seperti abu dan mereka berteriak hingga mereka berubah menjadi mayat hidup.

Ia takut ia bisa saja menjadi orang yang mati seperti itu.

Suho, pendahulu dan guru Kai, memberitahunya kalau rasa takut tidak memiliki tempat di kehidupannya. Rasa takut hanya sesuatu yang bisa menahanmu, membuatmu tak berdaya sewaktu-waktu dan itu bisa berarti hidup atau mati. Untuk seorang prajurit, rasa takut berarti kelemahan.

Tapi ia masih takut. Saat umurnya tidak lebih dari 14 tahun, Ia tidak dapat bergerak saat Suho kembali dari sebuah misi pengintaian. Ia menangis ketika ia melihat kaki pria itu berlumuran darah. Kai tidak pernah merasakan takut yang amat sangat saat _The Brotherhood_ mengumumkan bahwa prajurit mereka tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi….dan bahwa Desa memerlukan Kai untuk diangkat menjadi prajurit baru mereka _saat itu juga_.

Kai melarikan diri, bersembunyi di antara ladang jagung yang tinggi. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menjadi seorang prajurit...ia terlalu takut.

Kemudian Baekhyun datang. Muncul dari balik tanaman jagung, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kai. Kai terkejut melihatnya disana. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak terakhir mereka bersama. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dan membuatnya menatapnya.

"Kai, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Ia menghela napas sambil bergetar, menatap Baekhyun. "Aku, Aku….Aku tidak ingin gagal. Bagaimana jika aku membuat semuanya berantakan, bagaimana jika aku tidak cukup baik atau-"

"Hush." Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Kai. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Itu bukan kesalahan. Kau lah yang terbaik, itulah mengapa mereka memilihmu."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Baekhyun, wajahnya nyaris tak dapat dibaca. Ia berbaring lagi, menatap langit. "Kai, jangan takut pada rasa takut. Rasa takut membuatmu tetap hidup, hanya saja jangan biarkan rasa takut itu mengendalikanmu. _The Watchers_ tahu yang mereka lakukan, kau akan menjadi kuat, cerdik, dank au akan melindungi kita semua."

"Kau percaya pada semua itu?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya."

Kai menoleh untuk menatap bocah yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Baekhyun tidak menatapnya balik. Ia masih menatap langit. Kemudian Kai tersadar bahwa Baekhyun sangat cantik. Kai terdiam. Ia tidak menganggap siapapun sangat cantik sebelumnya. Cantik, _iya._ Ada banyak gadis cantik tinggal di Desa, tapi Kai terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan mereka. Tidak, Baekhyun _sangat cantik,_ tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Bocah itu membuatnya terpesona.

"Baekhyun, aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

Ia tertawa. "Kau akan sibuk melindungi semuanya."

"Aku serius."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya matanya. "Aku tahu, tapi semuanya berubah."

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Kai masih takut. Tapi ia tidak takut pada kematian, ia takut ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama hingga ia sungguh-sungguh menyadarinya….tapi ketika ia berlari ke rumah itu dan melihat semua _Infected_ yang mengerumuni Baekhyun, ia menyadari seberapa besar rasa takutnya.

Kai menarik keluar pedangnya dari tubuh _The Infected_. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi lemah sebelum akhirnya terdiam selamanya. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya dan melihat hanya tersisa beberapa _The Infected_ yang sedang diburu oleh prajurit bawahannya. Beberapa prajurit lainnya mencoba memperbaiki dinding. Ia menghela napas lalu memeriksa kerusakannya. Rumah Baekhyun telah hancur berantakan. Atapnya runtuh, dindingnya rubuh, hujan turun dengan deras, rumahnya bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sebuah rumah lagi.

Tapi keduanya selamat.

Kai berhasil mengeluarkan mereka. Kyungsoo telah dibawa ke rumah Suho, sedangkan Baekhyun….ia berhenti. _Dimana Baekhyun?!_ Rasa takut menyerangnya lagi, menjalar melewati pembuluh darahnya seperti es. Kai mendorongnya di tengah kegelapan, dan ia berlari untuk berlindung. Ia menduga Baekhyun akan menunggunya di luar. Namun sekarang ia tidak ada. _Baekhyun, dimana kau?_ Sosok Baekhyun yang telah berubah menjadi mayat hidup melintas di pikirannya. Kai menyingkarkan pikiran itu dengan marah. _Ia baik-baik saja…Aku harus menemukannya._

Ia memberi sinyal pada tangan kanannya untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara. Ia harus segera mencari Baekhyun.

"Kehilangan sesuatu?" terdengar suara yang mengejeknya. Kai berbalik, menatapnya dengan wajah marah. _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengannya._ "Apa maumu, Jae Sun?"

Prajurit itu mengedikkan bahunya. Kai terlihat bertambah marah. Jae Sun adalah seorang prajurit, kuat dan bisa diandalkan…tapi ia brutal. Sikap itu ditunjukkannya dimana-mana. Ia tampan, jadi para penduduk desa mengandalkannya…dan ia terkenal diantara para wanita dan pria ( _seorang playboy)._ Akan tetapi Kai pernah melihatnya ketika ia tidak sedang merayu siapapun dan ia tahu bahwa pria ini adalah seorang bajingan sejati.

Jae Sun tersenyum. "Jika kau mencari Baekhyun, dia ada disana." Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah yang ia tuju. "Ia terlihat babak belur, kelihatannya kau tidak menyelamatkannya tepat waktu."

Kai menendang kotoran di tanah, bergerak menjauh. Jae Sun berseru lagi. "Dia cukup cantik, kan? Wajahnya terlihat nyaris seperti wanita. Ia juga cukup bersemangat, kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa menanganinya, serahkan ia padaku. Aku suka yang galak."

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Kai menggeram. "Diam," Ia berkata dengan suara kasar. "Diam saja kau."

Jae Sun tertawa, lalu menjauh di bawah guyuran hujan. "Pikirkan lah Kai, Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan _sangat baik_."

Kai menggeram, lagi. Menyingkirkan pikiran untuk membunuh Jae Sun, ia bergerak untuk mencari di antara rumah-rumah. _Semoga ada disini…._

Itu dia. Ia terbaring di tanah, tertutupi oleh lumpur dan basah kuyup. Kai segera menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Baekhyun, ia merasa lega saat ia merasakan denyut nadinya. Kai berdiri, menggendongnya. _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun, Aku janji._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kenapa semuanya terasa dingin? Seharusnya tidak terasa dingin…Aku benci dingin. Kenapa- Kyungsoo! Dimana dia? Aku harus menyelamatkannya, dia-_

Baekhyun terbangun. Ia melenguh, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. _Dimana The Infected? Aku sedang bertarung, Kyungsoo, dimana dia? Tunggu, aku harus mengingat sesuatu….Apa yang aku lupakan?!_

Terdengar suara, bergema dari lorong. Baekhyun bergeser di atas ranjang, sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di Biara. Itu artinya Kyungsoo juga selamat….Kai telah menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun duduk tegap. Ia meringis merasakan sakit yang seakan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. _Apa yang seharusnya aku ing-PESANNYA!_ Baekhyun mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. _The Watchers_ mengirimkannya sebuah pesan, huruf-huruf bercahaya di langit telah memberitahunya sesuatu yang penting dan ia nyaris melupakannya.

 _Temukan jalan keluar…_ Apa maksudnya? Jalan keluar apa? Desa? Tidak ada apapun dibalik Desa, tidak ada apapun selain hutan penuh _The Infected_. Tidak ada jalan di luar sana, juga tidak ada tempat untuk kabur.. _Jadi kenapa menyuruhku keluar? Tidak masuk akal! Kupikir pesan dari The Watchers adalah hal yang bagus._

Baekhyun memukul ranjangnya frustasi. _Kenapa sulit sekali? Watchers_ seharusnya berbicara diam-diam, membisikkan sesuatu kedalam pikiran orang-orang. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang dia yang harus melihat sandi itu tertulis di langit?

Pintunya terbuka. Lay masuk ke dalam, terlihat khawatir. "Baekhyun!" Ia duduk di sebelahnya. "Berbaringlah kau punya luka di kepalamu."

"Tapi aku-"

Ia mendorong Baekhyun. "Berbaring!"

Ia menghela napas, lalu berbaring. "Dimana Kyungsoo?" Ia bertanya, melupakan masalah pesan itu sementara waktu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang bersama Suho…." Kata Lay. "Kai menyelamatkannya, luka kecil, cuma tergores, bukan masalah besar."

Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang, merasa tenang. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis. _Aku tidak gagal….oh…._ "Lay," Ia bertanya, sekarang ia ingat. "Kenapa Kyungsoo sakit? _The Brotherhood_ selalu merawatnya dan sekarang-" Ia menelan ludah. "Dia akan mati tanpa bantuan kalian, kau tahu itu."

Lay menggeser duduknya hingga ranjangnya berderit. Ia menghindari mata Baekhyun. " _The Watchers_ bilang jangan, mereka punya rencana lain untuknya." Ia mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Jika Kyungsoo akan bertahan hidup, kau harus menemukan jalan lain."

 _Temukan jalan lain…._

 _Temukan jalan keluar…._

 _Temukan jalan keluar._

"Apa itu maksud mereka?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengatakannya. Lay melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan kearah pintu. "Tunggu! Lay, langitnya, mereka-"

"Shhhh…." Katanya, "Sekarang kau butuh istirahat." Ia melangkah keluar dari pintu. "nanti saja kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik." Sebelum Baekhyun bisa memprotes, Lay sudah pergi, menutup pintunya. Ia mengerang lalu duduk lagi. Ia meraba bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia meringis, merasakan benjolan besar di kepalanya. Ia menggigil lalu mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. _The Watchers_ telah mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk mencari jalan keluar…..dan kemudian mereka mengambil obat Kyungsoo. Apakah mereka ingin ia mencari jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo? Ini seperti ujian, ujian yang gila. _Memangnya apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dari hal ini? Aku—terserahlah._

Baekhyun berbaring. Jika _The Watchers_ ingin ia menemukan jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, ia akan menemukannya. Ia menutup matanya. _Aku akan menyelamatkannya, apapun yang terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apakah The Infected akan menyerang lagi?"_

" _Tidak, sekarang sudah tidak perlu. Kyungsoo sedang sakit, tidak lama lagi dia juga akan mati dengan sendirinya."_

" _Rasanya buruk membunuh seseorang hanya untuk mengganggu orang lain."_

" _Tidak masalah. Kita tidak punya aturan."_

" _Terserahlah…yang penting aku hidup."_

" _Teruslah gagal dan kau akan mati."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Update lagi…Aku sudah bekerja keras memikirkan bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut, jadi bersabarlah. Aku juga membuat Jae Sun sebagai orang yang sangat brengsek, dan aku tersadar aku payah menulis tentang orang brengsek O_o….Aku berencana untuk menyertakan member Exo-K, jadi nantinya mereka akan muncul di cerita ini. Terima kasih! ^_^


	7. Leaving

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Leaving**  
(Pergi)

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mendengar kisah mengenai _The Watchers_ seumur hidupnya. Menurut legenda, dahulu ada dunia sebelum dunia mereka saat ini. Dunia yang dibangun oleh _The Watchers_ sendiri, dunia dimana _The Infected_ tidak ada. Seharusnya semuanya sempurna, namun kemudian seseorang merusaknya. Seorang pria mulai ikut campur dalam urusan hidup dan mati. Ia pikir ia bisa mengendalikannya, dan mencoba menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya.

Cinta seorang pria telah menghancurkan seluruh dunia. _The Infected_ tercipta, dan mereka menyebar cepat sekali. Dunia jatuh hanya dalam hitungan hari, orang-orang berubah menjadi _monster. The Watchers_ yang melihat kehancuran itu memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan korban yang tersisa. Mereka menciptakan tujuh Desa, tempat pengungsian manusia. Awalnya, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, kemudian satu per satu Desa hancur. Hingga tinggal satu yang tersisa, Desa mereka. _The Watchers_ tidak ingin manusia musnah, mereka memilih yang terkuat dari yang lainnya untuk menjadi _The Brotherhood_ dan para prajurit.

Sekarang Desa mereka masih bertahan, satu-satunya Desa yang tersisa melawan _The Infected_. _The Watchers_ lebih banyak diam sekarang, hanya berbisik pada orang-orang yang mereka pilih dan sukai. Bagi penduduk lain mereka tetaplah Dewa-Dewa yang mereka puja.

Namun sekarang mereka berbicara pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu artinya mereka menyukainya….atau mereka hanya ingin melihatnya gagal sia-sia sebagai hiburan bagi mereka. Ia harap itu berarti mereka ingin ia untuk menemukan artinya dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bergerak diam-diam, memutuskan untuk lewat gang-gang tersembunyi. Ia diizinkan pergi beberapa menit yang lalu oleh Lay dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah ditanyai oleh orang-orang. Ia tidak keberatan jika ditanyai oleh beberapa penduduk Desa, tapi akan sangat merepotkan jika ia ditanyai oleh sekelompok orang-orang yang menyebalkan…. (dan yang ia maksud dengan menyebalkan itu adalah Jae Sun, pria brengsek yang terus mencoba menempel padanya. Memangnya dia tidak bisa mengerti kalau Baekhyun tidak tertarik pada orang bodoh?).

Baekhyun sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat, menatap rumah yang berada di atas tiang. Ia menghela napas dan mulai memanjat tangga yang terbuat dari tali. Suho, sebagai seorang pensiunan prajurit, memiliki rumah yang terlindungi dengan baik. _The Infected_ tidak dapat memanjat, jadi rumah-rumah yang dibangun tinggi umumnya aman….tapi memanjat seperti ini sangat menyebalkan terutama jika kau sedang sakit kepala. _Setidaknya disini Kyungsoo tidak bisa diserang,_ pikir Baekhyun. Ia memanjat dengan susah payah ke atas serambi. Ia mengetuk pintu sambil menggoyangkan kakinya, lalu masuk.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Kyungsoo, ia sedang duduk di dekat perapian. Ia melambai pada Baekhyun dengan gembira. "Mereka bilang kau terluka dan aku sangat khawatir kalau-"

Baekhyun memotong ucapannya dengan memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo mulai terbatuk. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mundur selangkah. Ia memegang tangannya sambil memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian, "Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan tangannya. "Ya….Aku hanya demam karena kehujanan."

"Apakah sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya, meraih wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu jatuh sakit, namun tak pernah sekalipun _The Brotherhood_ membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Sedikit, tapi jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja."

Pintu belakang terbuka, Suho berada dibaliknya. Pria itu mengayunkan kruk-nya, berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Ia duduk di kursi di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Halo Baekhyun," sapanya.

"Hai Suho," katanya, "Terima kasih sudah menampung kami."

Ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Bukan masalah, rumah ini terlalu sepi. Lagipula Kai akan senang punya alasan untuk melihat kalian berdua lebih sering."

Baekhyun tertawa. _Kai? Sejak kapan Kai ingin melihatnya?_ Baekhyun menyingkirkan pikiran menyakitkan itu lalu duduk di lantai.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Suho, matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang Kai…" _dan aku tidak tahu harus mulai menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari mana…_

"Apa ada hal lain yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku, aku…." Ia melirik Kyungsoo. _Apakah aku cukup mempercayai Suho untuk mengatakan hal ini?_ Suho telah menjadi prajurit sebelum Kai menjadi prajurit. Ia kuat dan gesit, dan sangat peduli pada semua orang. Ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena membiarkan orangtuanya meninggal, begitu juga ketika orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal. Baekhyun tahu itu bukan kesalahan Suho, namun ia juga tahu kalau Suho tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. _Aku percaya padanya. ia peduli, benar-benar peduli._

"Aku melihat sesuatu saat kami diserang malam itu," katanya.

Suho bersandar pada sandaran kursi, masih menatapnya. Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya dengan gugup. "Sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Kata-kata, kata-kata di langit. Mereka memberitahuku sesuatu."

Inilah saatnya Suho seharusnya mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau ia gila. Kalau kepalanya terbentur dan ia berhalusinasi. Kalau ia harus melupakan semuanya dan pasrah saja menerima takdir. Namun ia malah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Mereka memberitahuku untuk 'menemukan jalan keluar'."

 _Apakah itu hal yang gila? Haruskah aku tutup mulut? Tidak memberitahu siapapun, apakah mereka berpikir aku gila? Aku-_

"Temukan jalan keluar? Hmm….." Suho bergumam. "Menurutmu apa artinya?"

Baekhyun terkejut, menjawab sambil tergagap. "A-A-, Aku tidak tahu, mereka bilang-"

Suho memotong ucapan Baekhyun, "Kalau mereka bilang keluar, maka artinya keluar. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana kau akan melakukannya."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir itu berarti menyelamatkan Kyungsoo."

"Mungkin saja, tapi mereka menyuruhMU untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Kau ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo? Kau sebaiknya mencaritahu kemana mereka ingin kau pergi terlebih dahulu. Kau butuh, oh pergilah kesana." Ia menunjuk dinding dengan kruknya. Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan kearah peti.

"Ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya itu, bukalah dan bawakan kertas-kertas di paling atas."

Baekhyun membukanya. Kertas-kertas berserakan diantara benda-benda yang terlihat seperti baju baja dan senjata. Ia mengumpulkannya dan membawakannya pada Suho. Prajurit itu melemparkan kertas-kertas itu, membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Ia mendengus puas saat ia berhasil menemukan selembar perkamen besar yang kotor.

"Ini dia," katanya. "Lihatlah."

Baekhyun menatap kertas itu, kelihatannya seperti peta. Ia melihat Desa dan beberapa tanda, tapi ia tidak mengerti tentang yang lainnya. "Apa ini?"

"Itu PETA," Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Salah seorang temanku menggambarnya saat ia masih muda. Ia menjelajahi hampir semua wilayah utara dan timur hutan."

"Aku," Baekhyun berhenti, menyipitkan matanya pada coret-coretan yang tersebar diatas kertas. "Bagaimana ini bisa berguna?"

Suho mendengus. "Berguna? Itu akan membantumu menemukan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Lihatlah." Ia menunjuk sebuah tanda X besar di peta.

"Apa itu?" Ulangnya.

"Ini Desa lain," Ujarnya.

Baekhyun melongo. " _DESA lain_? Ada Desa lain di luar sana?"

"Yah, dulunya ada desa lain…tapi penduduknya sudah lama tiada. _The Infected_ hanya menyerang manusia, bukan bangunan. Jika sudah tidak ada manusia lagi, mereka akan meninggalkan bangunan dan benda lainnya begitu saja. Penduduknya sudah meninggal, tapi bangunan-bangunannya masih disana."

"Tunggu," Pikiran Baekhyun berputar-putar. "Kau ingin aku meninggalkan desa dan pergi kesana?"

Suho menghela napas lalu memutar bola matanya. "Jika _The Watchers_ menyuruhmu untuk menemukan jalan keluar, dan _The Brotherhood_ tidak bisa membantu, maka kau harus mencari ke tempat lain untuk menemukan jawabannya. Desa itu memiliki banyak benda yang tersisa di dalamnya, mungkin disana ada sesuatu yang bisa membantu."

" _Meninggalkan Desa?"_ Ia bertanya lagi, pikirannya terhenti disana.

"YA TINGGALKAN DESA." Suho menggeram. "Pergi dan temukan apa yang _The Watchers_ ingin kau ketahui, ini adalah ujian dan kau tidak akan berhasil melewatinya jika kau terus cemberut disini."

Baekhyun duduk kembali. Kepalanya berdenyut sekarang. Tidak pernah, ia tidak pernah menginggalkan Desa tanpa izin _The Brotherhood_. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah. Pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun ganjarannya hukuman mati. "Aku tidak bisa pergi, _The Brotherhood_ tidak akan mengizinkan-"

Suho meninju meja, mengagetkannya. "Kau tidak perlu izin, kau akan menyelinap diam-diam."

"MENYELINAP?" Kyungsoo berseru, akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Ia akan terbunuh! Ia akan mati hanya dalam hitungan menit di luar sana."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, harga dirinya sedikit terluka. Kyungsoo meminta maaf, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mengirimnya keluar sana sama saja dengan bunuh diri, aku tidak mau ia pergi."

"Tapi ia _harus_ pergi." Balas Suho. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai bertengkar. Baekhyun mengabaikan mereka sambil duduk, mengamati peta itu. _Ada Desa lain di luar sana? Jika memang itu yang dimaksud oleh The Watchers, untuk meninggalkan Desa dan menemukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo? Sesuatu seperti obat? Dapatkah aku menyelamatkannya dengan cara seperti itu?_

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun mempertaruhkan nyawanya-"

"Aku harus pergi," Kata Baekhyun, memotong perdebatan mereka. Suho mengangkat tinjunya dengan penuh rasa kemenangan sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya terkejut.

" _Baekhyun!"_ Ia berteriak. "Kau akan terbunuh!"

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi. Seandainya ada sesuatu disana yang bisa menolongmu agar sakitmu tidak bertambah parah, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Kyungsoo, ini bahkan bukan sebuah pilihan untukku."

Kyungsoo terlihat marah, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Kau tidak akan mati selagi aku masih ada, aku juga tidak bisa jika kau sekarat…." Ia membisikkannya makin lemah. Baekhyun mendekatinya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kyungsoo, aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku, aku harus melakukan ini."

"Aku takut kehilanganmu," Ia menggumam, terisak.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa memandang matanya. "Kau tidak akan kehilanganku. Aku akan pergi ke Desa itu dan aku akan kembali. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Aku bersumpah."

Suho berdeham. " _The Infected_ suka bergerak saat malam hari, mereka bergerak lambat pada siang hari. Jika kau pergi diam-diam, dan menghindari tempat berbahaya yang ditandai di peta, kau akan tiba di Desa lain dan kembali dalam waktu sehari."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi besok."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak hanya takut. Ia sangat takut dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya besok pagi. Jika _The Infected_ menyerangnya, Kai tidak akan berada disana untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia akan sendirian. Baekhyun benar-benar ragu kalau cahaya waktu itu akan kembali muncul untuk menyelamatkannya.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Perlahan, ia mengelus punggungnya. Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit, terbatuk bahkan dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun memeluknya erat, berusaha membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Kyungsoo merengek, kemudian berhenti bergerak. Ia terlihat lebih pucat daripada pagi ini….sakitnya sudah bertambah parah.

 _Ia sangat khawatir jika aku akan mati, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau ia akan mati…Aku akan melakukannya apapun yang terjadi. Besok aku akan meninggalkan Desa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sudah siap?" Suho berbisik, menghentakkan kakinya yang tak terluka. Desa masih gelap, dan penduduk lainnya masih tidur. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit dan akan mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk menyelinap keluar. Jika ada seorang penjaga bermata jeli melihat mereka, maka kesempatannya untuk pergi akan hilang.

"Siap ataupun tidak, aku harus siap," Baekhyun berbisik balik, terlihat gugup.

"Sudah bawa pisau?"

"Sebanyak yang bisa kubawa."

"Petanya?"

"Ya-Tidak, kau masih membawanya."

Suho berkedip, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah peta dari jubahnya. "Bodohnya aku, jika melupakan ini maka kau akan tewas."

"Terima kasih sudah ingat memberikan ini padaku kalau begitu," Baekhyun berkata sarkastis. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu?"

Suho mengedikkan bahunya. "Mati, tidak diragukan lagi, pasti mati."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari sisi atas dinding. Keduanya menempel ke dinding, mengintip keatas. Seorang penjaga lewat, tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Suho meletakkan jarinya di depan mulutnya, dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu kecil yang terbuka. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ikuti peta dan kembalilah sebelum malam. Kami akan menutupi kepergianmu jadi kau hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang _The Infected_. Pergilah kesana dan langsung kembali, bergerak cepat ya? Suho menepuk pundaknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur lalu Suho menutup pintunya. Sendirian saja di sisi luar dinding, ia merasa lemah. Ia menggigil, mencoba fokus pada hal yang menyebabkan ia berada diluar sana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap pepohonan, ia menggenggam pisaunya lalu mulai berjalan ke hutan. _Jika aku tidak bersuara, mereka tidak akan tahu aku ada disini. Aku hanya perlu diam, dan bergerak cepat._

Ia mendongak menatap matahari terbit. _Aku bisa melakukannya._

.

.

.

.

.

T/N: Maaf kalau jarang update, saya lagi banyak kesibukan. Tapi diusahain kalau ada waktu senggang bakal disempetin buat update. Terima kasih sudah ninggalin review. Yang sabar ya nunggu update-an selanjutnya, see you!


	8. Into the Woods (1)

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Into the Woods (1)  
** (Ke Dalam Hutan (1))

.

.

.

Mudah untuk membunuh _The Infected._ Incarlah kepalanya. Jika kau tidak bisa meraihnya, serang lututnya terlebih dulu. Buatlah _The Infected_ jatuh hingga kau bisa mengenai kepalanya. _The Infected_ sangat sulit disingkirkan. Mereka hanya akan benar-benar mati jika kepalanya hancur atau dibakar hingga tak dapat dikenali lagi.

Kai membunuh _The Infected_ setiap hari. Ia tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya dan dia sangat hebat dalam melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah melakukannya sejak umurnya masih 14 tahun dan sekarang ia dapat melakukannya dengan mudah.

Berbahaya, tapi tepat.

Ketika Baekhyun terlibat, Kai tidak dapat bernapas, apalagi berpikir… Ia menghela napas, lalu menendang tanah sembarangan. _Mengapa sulit sekali?_ Ia lelah, lelah menjadi terlalu sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu untuk Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo, lelah merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Lelah karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia katakan, lelah menunggu dirinya sendiri untuk mendekati Baekhyun, lelah karena ia ingin Baekhyun mendekatinya juga. Kai lelah karena tidak bisa berhenti tergila-gila pada lelaki langsing berkulit pucat itu.

Ia senang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah pindah ke rumah Suho. Mereka jauh lebih aman berada disana. Kai bertambah senang lagi saat Dewan Tinggi telah membebaskan Baekhyun dari tugas penjaga. Tugas itu tidak pernah sesuai untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun akan tetap berada di Desa dimana ia bisa melindunginya.

Masalahnya, Kai tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun tentang hal ini. _Apakah dia senang jika aku akan melihatnya lebih sering mulai sekarang?_

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencoba meluruskan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali semalam, terlalu sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun….caranya tertawa, jari-jari lentiknya, mulutnya yang cemberut…. _HENTIKAN._ Kai marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia menenangkan napasnya. Ia butuh nasihat, seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Suho, gurunya, bukanlah pilihan saat ini. Baekhyun (yang seharusnya sedang beristirahat sekarang) akan berada di sana, Kyungsoo juga berada di sana. Bahkan jika mereka tidak ada di sana pun Kai yakin Suho akan menertawakannya. Atau lebih parah lagi, memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai hal ini.

Jika Suho tidak bisa membantunya, maka yang tersisa adalah….pengakuan.

Pengakuan adalah tradisi yang sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun. Dulunya digunakan hanya untuk mengakui dosa kepada _The Brotherhood._ Sekarang sudah berubah sedikit. Selain digunakan untuk mengakui dosa mereka, orang-orang juga menggunakannya untuk meminta pendapat tanpa harus berurusan dengan orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Penduduk Desa hidup bersama dari tahun ke tahun, tidak ada yang pergi dan tidak ada yang datang. Katakan saja satu hal, maka semua orang akan tahu hanya dalam hitungan hari. Pengakuan adalah cara untuk menanyakan sesuatu dan tidak membiarkan seluruh Desa tahu kalau kau membenci seseorang diam-diam.

Kai tidak suka pengakuan. Ia benci memberitahu seseorang bahwa ia sedang bingung memikirkan sesuatu….Ia adalah prajurit Desa, seorang pemimpin. Bagaimana mungkin ia memimpin jika ia harus mendatangi _The Brotherhood_ hanya untuk meminta nasihat tentang _cinta_?

 _Tapi The Watchers tidak akan mengatakan apapun….dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, hal ini membuatku gila._

Maka jawabannya adalah pengakuan.

Untungnya, atau mungkin celakanya, Lay yang sedang bertugas ketika Kai memasuki ruangan kecil dan tertutup rapat itu di dalam Biara. Ia menghela napas sembari berlutut di atas lantai yang dingin. Ia mengintip ke arah besi kecil yang berlubang-lubang yang memungkin masuknya suara di antara dinding. Lay menunggu hingga Kai berhenti membenarkan posisinya sebelum ia memulai.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu," Lay berkomentar.

"Aku sedang sibuk," Kai menjawab, matanya menatap lantai yang terbuat dari batu. _Sekarang aku merasa bersalah karena hal ini juga._

"Tentu saja kau sibuk," Lay berkata dengan nada yang nyaris sengit. "Tapi itu bukan masalah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku-" _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini…kenapa aku datang kemari? Bodohnya…bodoh sekali._

"Ya?" Lay bertanya, memecahkan kesunyian. "Kau datang kemari pagi-pagi sekali, pasti ada sesuatu."

Kai masih ragu-ragu, tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. _Katakan saja, tidak ada gunanya menyangkal._ "Aku, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Cinta?" Lay bertanya dengan terkejut. Kai mendengar sesuatu bergeser dari balik dinding. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, tidak dapat duduk diam. "Pada siapa?"

"Baekhyun," katanya.

Hening. Lalu Lay berbicara lagi, nadanya berhati-hati. "Begitu….Kai-"

Kai memotongnya. Ia _ingin_ Lay mengerti. Ini bukan sekedar suka atau naksir, ini cinta dan hal ini menyiksanya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, bagaimana ia hampir tewas. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika ia mati. Aku tidak bisa. Baekhyun adalah segalanya untukku dan aku benar-benar bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya hingga sekarang. Kemanapun aku pergi dia ada di benakku, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku berusaha meraihnya, namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Baekhyun dapat melanjutkan hidupnya tanpaku dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya. _Aku sangat mencintainya."_

Kai berhenti, berusaha memproses semua yang baru saja ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. _Aku terdengar seperti orang gila…_

"Ia benar-benar sebeharga itu untukmu?" Lay bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ya," kai menjawab. "Ia lebih berharga dari hidupku."

Terdengar suara dari balik lubang-lubang di logam besi itu lagi, kemudian Lay berbicara. 'Kau harus mengetahui sesuatu….Baekhyun akan berusia 18 tahun kurang dari dua bulan lagi."

Kai mengangguk, ia tahu itu. 18 adalah usia yang penting. Di tempat di mana semua orang meninggal sebelum mereka berumur 50 tahun, 18 adalah tahun di mana kau dianggap dewasa, tidak ada yang menahanmu. Peranmu akan ditentukan, dan tanggung jawab akan diberikan. Kau sudah tumbuh. Pernikahan biasanya dilaksanakan di tahun ini juga. _Pernikahan…._

Kai bahkan belum sempat berpikir tentang pernikahan. Ia harus mendekati dan merayu Baekhyun, memintanya untuk menikahinya….meminta restu dari Dewan Tinggi, mempersiapkan rumah untuknya dan Kyungsoo, melaksanakan upacara pernikahan…malam pertama. _Oh aku….malam pertama…._

"Kai kau harus tahu kalau Jae Sun sudah meminta izin _The Brotherhood_ untuk menikahi Baekhyun."

" _JAE SUN?!"_ Kai terlonjak, matanya berapi-api. "JAE SUN? SI BAJINGAN BUSUK ITU? SI BRENGS-"

"KAI!" Lay menegurnya. "Tolong jaga bahasamu."

Kai menggeram lalu kembali berlutut. "Maafkan aku….tapi Lay, Jae Sun? Pria itu-"

"Seorang prajurit, kehidupan dan statusnya berada di atas Baekhyun. Ia punya sebuah rumah, ia mampu menafkahi Baekhyun dan melindunginya dari _The Infected_ … dan sangat bersikeras bahwa ia tidak akan menikahi siapapun kecuali Baekhyun."

Kai bangkit, mulai putus asa. "Lay kumohon, jangan Jae Sun, Baekhyun akan benar-benar menderita, dia itu brutal dan benar-benar-"

"Kai," Lay memperingatkan.

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jae Sun adalah seorang _playboy_ , hal itu dapat dibuktikan oleh gadis-gadis Desa yang tidak dapat dihitung jumlahnya….tapi Jae Sun memperlakukan mereka dengan cukup baik. Namun tidak dengan laki-laki… Ia sangat kejam pada laki-laki. Baekhyun akan jauh lebih aman di hutan dibandingkan bersama Jae Sun. Kai tidak dapat membiarkan Baekhyun hidup tersiksa. Ia lebih baik mati daripada melihat Baekhyun harus terikat pada Jae Sun.

Pikiran lain terlintas di pikirannya. Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawab Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun menikahi Jae Sun, maka Jae Sun akan bertanggung jawab merawat Kyungsoo juga. Jae Sun tidak akan peduli merawatnya, bocah itu tidak akan aman di rumah Jae Sun…atau dimanapun juga. Penduduk Desa tidak punya tempat dan belas kasihan pada yang lemah.

Jika Baekhyun dipaksa untuk menikahi Jae Sun, Kyungsoo akan mati.

"Kapan Dewan Tinggi akan memutuskannya?" Ia bertanya, melawan rasa takut yang menyerangnya.

"Tidak akan lama…ada beberapa masalah yang harus diurus terlebih dahulu. Ketika ulang tahun Baekhyun tiba, mereka akan membuat keputusan."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tersesat…benar-benar tersesat._ Baekhyun menatap pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. _Apakah aku sudah melewati pepohonan itu….atau pepohonan itu terlihat sama persis seperti semua pohon yang sudah kulalui?_ Ia bergumam frustasi, ia mengeluarkan petanya lagi. Ia tidak pernah menggunakan peta sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah perlu menggunakannya. Jalur penjaga ditandai dan dihapalkan dengan baik, dan Desanya (walaupun ia rasa cukup besar) adalah rumahnya sendiri. Bodoh sekali jika ia bisa tersesat di sana.

Tapi serius deh apa sih susahnya mengikuti peta?

 _Ternyata sangat susah, karena aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana DesaKU sekarang._ Baekhyun memasukkan kembali petanya ke dalam tasnya. Hari sudah hampir sore dan ia belum juga melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai tanda-tanda di peta sejak ia meninggalkan Desa pagi ini. Sekarang Baekhyun tersesat di hutan penuh _The Infected_ tanpa ada harapan lagi. Bahkan prajurit tidak akan datang kemari. _Apakah keadaannya bisa bertambah buruk daripada ini?_ Ia berpikir sambil menggerutu.

 _KRAK!_

Ia terlonjak, menoleh ke asal suara. _Oh SIAL! The Infected,_ setidaknya jumlahnya ada empat, mereka mengerang sambil berjalan menyusuri hutan. Baekhyun membeku sambil menatap mereka. Mereka adalah _Shamblers, The Infected_ yang sudah membusuk hingga mereka tidak dapat bergerak cepat ataupun bergerak sama sekali. Mereka hanya bisa berjalan sempoyongan, dan bergerak dengan pose meluncur yang aneh. Cukup tidak berbahaya….kecuali jika mereka menjerit untuk memberitahu yang lain dan mendatangkan _The Infected_ yang mampu bergerak cepat.

Baekhyun tidak berani bernapas, Baekhyun menggeser kakinya ke belakang dengan sangat perlahan. Namun tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _The Infected_ , ia mulai menjauh hingga mereka tidak dapat melihatnya. _Bergeraklah perlahan…jangan bersuara sedikit pun…jangan sampai mereka tahu aku ada di sini._ Ia bergerak di balik pohon, berusaha menjauhi jalur yang dilewati _The Infected_. Ia melihat mereka bergerak diatas dedaunan, mereka melewatinya begitu saja. Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh. Baekhyun kembali membeku, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras ia yakin _The Infected_ dapat mendengarnya. Ia menatapnya, matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip. Rahangnya bergerak naik turun perlahan, tulangnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas diantara daging yang membusuk. Akhirnya, ia membalikkan badannya lalu menyusul yang lainnya. Baekhyun bersandar dengan lemas. _Aku hampir mati...LAGI._

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu melihat petanya. Ia TIDAK tahu di mana ia berada, atau dimana yang lainnya juga. Ia menatap langit, merasa tidak berdaya. Sudah hampir malam. Bahkan jika ia menemukan Desa lainnya sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Desa tepat waktu. Ia akan terperangkap di hutan bersama _The Infected_ … dan mereka tidak akan melewatinya begitu saja seperti tadi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang meninggalkan Desa pada malam hari, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Itu berbahaya dan bodoh dan itulah tepatnya yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Sesuatu bergerak lagi. Baekhyun terdiam. Dari sudut matanya, ia mengkap sebuah bayangan. Perlahan, ia menggeser kepalanya untuk melihatnya. _Apakah itu The Infected?_ Sosok itu terlihat seperti _The Infected,_ namun ia tidak bergerak seperti mereka. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon, jelas-jelas balik menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan rasa takut menjalarinya. _Infected tidak…mereka tidak melakukan hal seperti itu._

Sosok itu bergegas pergi. Baekhyun terkesiap. _Itu MANUSIA! Itu seorang manusia. Apakah ia seseorang dari Desa?_ Baekhyun tersadar lalu cepat-cepat bangkit untuk mengejarnya. _Aku harus mengejarnya sebelum aku tersesat lebih jauh lagi!_ Ia tidak berani berteriak, namun ia susah payah mengejarnya. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya, dan terus mencoba mengikuti pria itu. _Tangkap dia! Jika aku masih di sini malam ini, aku akan mati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

T/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menambahkan cerita ini pada daftar following dan favorite kalian, terima kasih juga sudah memberi review untuk cerita ini. Kalian semua luar biasa! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!


	9. Into the Woods (2)

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **Into the Woods (2)  
** (Ke Dalam Hutan (2))

.

.

.

Kai selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun tertarik padanya. Bukan hanya ia seorang tapi juga semua orang di Desa. Sejak Kai mulai berjalan semua orang mulai memandangnya. Kai bertubuh tinggi, tampan, cerdas, dan pemberani. Saat ia berusia 15 tahun ia menjadi seorang prajurit yang sangat populer. Ia prajurit yang handal, pemimpin yang luar biasa, seorang legenda di zamannya. Kai terlahir untuk dipilih.

 _Dipilih,_ adalah sebuah kata yang menakutkan. _The Watchers_ memilih orang-orang untuk menjadi jagoan mereka, untuk menjaga Desa, untuk menjadi berbeda, untuk menjadi istimewa. Mereka bisa menjadi siapapun selama mereka lebih baik daripada yang lainnya. Dan biasanya ini berarti para prajurit. Dipilih berarti kau telah ditandai untuk bertahan hidup, menjadi tenar, dan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Bahkan _The Brotherhood_ sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Kai ditakdirkan untuk dipilih.

Baekhyun juga tahu hal ini, ia tahu lebih dari siapapun. Ia tumbuh bersama Kai dan ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata. Ia _tidak bisa_ menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata. Perasaannya terlalu besar, terlalu menakutkan, terlalu liar untuk dimengerti. Kemudian orangtua Kyungsoo terinfeksi, sehingga Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk mencintai seseorang yang selalu sibuk. Ia terluka, ia menangis, lalu ia melanjutkan hidupnya. Kehidupan terus berlanjut. Baekhyun tidak pernah menatap ke belakang, ia melewati Kai seakan-akan ia bukan siapa-siapa. Lebih baik seperti ini.

Ia sudah menyerah mencintai Kai sejak lama, lama sekali.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, berlari di antara pepohonan. _Kemana ia pergi? Kemana pria itu pergi? Aku harus-_ Baekhyun berhenti mendadak. Ia membeku, baru saja menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia sedang berada di hutan penuh _The Infected_ dan ia sedang mencari seorang _manusia_. Penduduk Desa tidak pergi sejauh ini, tidak juga dengan para prajurit. Baekhyun sendiri berada di sini karena Kyungsoo dan karena sebuah peta yang tidak bisa ia baca.

 _Manusia macam apa yang bisa bertahan hidup di luar sini sendirian?_

Seseorang yang mengerikan. Tiba-tiba mengejar sosok ini sepertinya merupakan ide yang buruk, buruk sekali. Baekhyun mulai berjalan mundur, mencoba mengingat kembali dari mana ia berlari. _Aku harus bersembunyi, aku harus menemukan Desa sebelum aku mati di luar sini._ Ia hampir saja berbalik, namun kemudian ia merasakan sebuah rasa penyesalan yang mengganggu. _Seandainya aku kembali sekarang, aku mungkin tidak akan berhasil berada di sini lagi. Sebuah keajaiban aku bisa berada sejauh ini…..Mereka akan segera sadar kalau aku meninggalkan Desa, dan aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali kesini._

Antara ia harus menemukan jalan kembali ke Desa, atau melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Desanya aman.

Namun jalan di hadapannya bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian mulai mengejar sosok itu lagi. Ia _akan_ menyelamatkan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Jika orang itu tahu dimana Desanya, ia harus menemukannya. _Kumohon The Watchers, biarkanlah aku melakukan hal yang tepat._

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu bergerak. Baekhyun berputar, mendapati sosok itu berlari ke puncak bukit. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengejarnya. "Tunggu!" Baekhyun berseru, melupakan bahaya yang mengancam. "Tunggu!" Pria itu terus berlari, hingga sosoknya hilang dari puncak bukit. Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya dan susah payah mengejarnya hingga ia sampai di puncak.

 _Dimana di- Aduh!_

Kaki Baekhyun tersandung akar pohon. Ia menjerit lalu jatuh terguling-guling. Ia bergerak dengan panik, berusaha meraih sesuatu untuk menahannya atau setidaknya _memperlambat_ jatuhnya. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu, dan ia menjerit lagi. Cahaya menari-nari di pandangannya, pandangannya berputar, kabur, dan kacau.

 _BRUK_

Baekhyun berhenti terguling. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghentikan pandangannya yang berputar-putar. Dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia susah payah bersimpuh. _Dimana ini?_ Dasar dari bukit ini berbeda dari hutan biasanya. Tempat ini bersih dari semak belukar, permukaan tanahnya tertutupi dedaunan dan sama sekali tidak terdapat bebatuan ataupun ranting pohon. Sebuah tenda berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan api unggun kecil menyala di depan tenda. Baekhyun berkedip. _Ini tempat berkemah. Seseorang TINGGAL di hutan._

Ia kemudian melihat senjata. Sebuah tempat penyimpanan senjata dibangun di dekat tenda. Senjata-senjatanya berkilat tajam. Senjata itu tidak seperti pedang yang Kai gunakan. Senjata-senjata ini lebih halus, kecil, dan gelap dengan tepian tidak rata yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mencabik-cabik. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras melihatnya. Siapapun yang membuat senjata itu pastilah tidak ramah.

Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah jeritan yang tertahan saat tangan lainnya menangkap pinggangnya. Baekhyun berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Kemudian tangan-tangan itu semakin kuat menahannya, menyeretnya ke arah pepohonan. Baekhyun meronta-ronta, menendang dengan liar. _TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa mati SEKARANG!_

Baekhyun dihempaskan ke tanah. Penyerangnya tetap membekap mulutnya. Baekhyun merasakan pria itu menindih tubuhnya, menahannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. _Sial dia jauh lebih besar dariku._ Baekhyun berusaha membebaskan dirinya, namun sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Shhh…." Pria itu berbisik di dekat telinganya dengan suaranya yang berat dan rendah. "Diamlah, si gila datang."

Baekhyun berhenti meronta. Ia menatap ke balik rerumputan, kearah perkemahan. Sosok lain muncul, kali ini berbeda dengan sosok yang ia kejar hingga kemari. _Siapa itu? Ada dua orang?_

Sosok itu mengenakan jubah. Tidak seperti jubah _The Brotherhood_ yang berwarna coklat, jubahnya berwarna hitam. Pria itu berjalan di sekitar area perkemahan, mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia sedikit pincang, jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat pandangan pria itu melewati mereka.

 _Aku tidak bisa mati di sini, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo kalau aku akan kembali._

Baekhyun menyadari pria yang menindihnya telah melonggarkan tangannya. Ia lebih terfokus pada pria berjubah itu, bukan padanya. Melihat kesempatan ini, Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya ke depan sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya beradu dengan dagu pria itu. Pria itu mengutuk sambil terjatuh ke belakang. Tanpa meliriknya, Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan berlari.

Pria berjubah itu terlonjak saat Baekhyun muncul kearah perkemahan. Baekhyun berlari melewatinya dan berlari kearah pepohonan. Kedua pria itu mengejarnya.

" _TIDAK!"_ Pria berjubah itu berteriak. "Tidak Luhan, ini aku! INI AKU! _The Watchers_ mencarimu, mereka akan membunuhmu LUHAN!"

Baekhyun menoleh, ia melihat kedua pria itu jatuh ke tanah, bergulat satu sama lain. Baekhyun tanpa ragu terus berlari. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras seakan-akan bisa lepas dari dadanya kapan saja. _Jangan menoleh._

"Sialan kau!" Salah satu dari mereka berteriak. Baekhyun mendengar mereka berhenti bertarung, dan seseorang berlari mengejarnya. Baekhyun sadar ia akan segera menyusulnya, lalu ia menoleh untuk melihat pria yang tadi menyerangnya. Belum sempat ia menoleh, pria itu menggendongnya dan ia hanya mampu berteriak. Tak disangka, Baekhyun yang yakin ia akan mati, tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo kali ini. Sebuah pikiran muncul dari dalam benaknya, yang mana ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

 _Kai,_ pikirnya. _Kai apakah aku berharga untukmu?_

Pikiran ini membuatnya sangat terkejut dan lelah hingga ia berhenti meronta. Tubuhnya melemas lalu semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

Kai sedang menuju rumah Suho. Saat ia meninggalkan tempat pengakuan, ia sudah memutuskan. _Tidak ada seorangpun_ yang akan merebut Baekhyun darinya. Apalagi si Jae Sun sialan. Ia berjalan menyusuri Desa dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan sapaan dari penduduk Desa. Biasanya setidaknya ia akan melambai untuk membalas sapaan mereka, namun kali ini ia tidak punya waktu. Masa pendekatan atau pacaran, secara tradisi, bisa memakan waktu setahun. Ia dan Baekhyun harus siap untuk menikah supaya Dewan Tinggi bisa menolak lamaran Jae Sun.

Kai hampir berhenti. Dewan Tinggi jarang sekali mengubah keputusan mereka. Jika mereka tidak langsung menolak Jae Sun, maka besar kemungkinannya mereka akan menyetujuinya. Hal ini hampir bisa dipastikan….itu artinya Kai harus bergerak _sekarang_. Jika seluruh Desa mengetahui dan mendukung hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, _The Brotherhood_ mungkin akan mundur.

 _Mungkin._

Kai hampir tiba di rumah Suho saat Jae Sun tiba-tiba muncul. Ia muncul dari salah satu rumah, matanya berubah saat melihat Kai. Rumah itu bukanlah rumah Jae Sun, ia tinggal di salah satu rumah yang berada di atas tanah, berada jauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya. Namun Kai tahu rumah siapa itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah gadis yang terkenal sebagai pelacur Desa, Yoo-min. Kai memasang wajah tak ramah padanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras tidak meninju wajah pria brengsek itu. Jae Sun tersenyum, sama sekali tidak merasa malu meski baru saja didapati keluar dari tempat semacam itu.

"Halo Kai," katanya. "Mau pergi kemana?"

"Diamlah," Kai menggeram. _Aku harus tahan._

Jae Sun berhenti tersenyum. Matanya menyipit, terfokus seluruhnya pada Kai. "Oh, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan," ia berkata dengan kasar. "Kau ingin menemui Baekhyun, kan? Kau ingin menemui si pelacur mungil. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _Baekhy.u…u….n,"_ ia mengucapkan nama Baekhyun perlahan, seakan-akan ia menikmatinya. "Ia akan segera menjadi milikku. Milikku seorang…"

Tangan Kai bergetar dan pandangannya berubah gelap. Amarahnya mendidih dan ia berjalan mendekati Jae Sun. Namun kemudian, entah bagaimana, ia menjauh. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Jae Sun dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke rumah Suho. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. _Temui Baekhyun, lalu mengubah keputusan Dewan Tinggi. Masih ada waktu, keputusan mereka belum pasti. Aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka._ Hal itu lah yang penting, bukannya berbalik lalu menghajar Jae Sun. _Baekhyun yang penting, Kyungsoo yang penting. Bukan Jae Sun, Baekhyun yang penting._

Jae Sun tetap mengoceh, matanya tertutup. "Kulit putih pucatnya, begitu lembut saat dicium. Bibirnya, rambutnya, matanya, pergelangan kakinya, kedua pahanya…." Jae Sun tersenyum. "Aku akan merobek pakaiannya, lalu aku akan menciumi sekujur tubuhnya, menggigitnya hingga ia berteriak. Matanya akan terbuka lebar, ia akan terengah-engah, _ketakutan._ Kemudian aku akan melebarkan kedua kakinya lalu-"

Kai menghajar Jae Sun habis-habisan.

Ia merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama, Jae Sun berhasil bangkit dari tanah. Ia begitu kotor, berlumuran lumpur dan juga darahnya sendiri. Ia meludahkan kotoran dari mulutnya, kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia belum pernah melihat Kai seperti itu sebelumnya. Ketika Kai menghadapi _The Infected_ , ia bersikap tenang, berbahaya, dan ia akan memburu mereka seakan mereka adalah mangsanya. Ketika ia sedang berada di tempat latihan, ia selalu terkendali. Namun ini adalah AMARAH, Kai melemparnya ke tanah dan menghajarnya. Bukan karena Kai akan mendapatkan sesuatu dengan menghajarnya, namun karena Kai _ingin_ melukainya.

Jae Sun tertawa. Ia telah membuat Kai lepas kendali, sesuatu yang telah ia coba namun tidak pernah berhasil. Kai yang tanpa emosi, Kai yang selalu dalam kendali, Kai yang sempurna, _Kai yang paling diistimewakan._ Baginya ini adalah sebuah kemenangan.

Ia bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Menikahi Baekhyun bukan hanya untuk menyakiti Kai. Hal itu hanya sekedar _bonus_. Menikahi Baekhyun lebih penting dari sekedar persaingan dan rasa benci.

Semua ini dimulai saat musim panas, saat di mana Jae Sun kehilangan akalnya.

Ia sedang mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan berkeliaran di ujung Desa, tidak melakukan apapun. Ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kai mendapatinya sedang merayu salah seorang prajurit yang baru saja direkrut. "Yang benar saja, Jae Sun." Ia berkata dengan nada menyebalkan seakan ia tidak peduli sama sekali. "Lakukanlah sesuatu yang lebih berguna jika kau memang punya banyak waktu."

Jae Sun marah. Namun Kai adalah yang dipilih, seorang pemimpin, dan lebih kuat darinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa meludahi kaki Kai dengan marah lalu kabur ke ujung Desa.

Saat itu lah ia melihat _dia._

Jae Sun berhenti, menatapnya. Seorang lelaki, langsing dan berkulit pucat, sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan. Awalnya, ia pikir ia sudah mati. Tidak ada siapapun yang punya waktu untuk berbaring dan tidur-tiduran. Namun kemudian ia melihat dadanya bergerak naik turun. Ia melihatnya lebih dekat, baju pemuda itu sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan kulit lembut dibaliknya. Jae Sun terpana, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan cahaya matahari yang mengenai rambutnya. Menyaksikan dadanya bergerak naik turun.

Jae Sun tidak bisa bernapas. Ia bergetar, bergetar sangat hebat. Ia membutuhkannya, menginginkannya lebih dari siapapun. Apapun yang Jae Sun inginkan, ia selalu mendapatkannya. Jadi ia mencoba mendekatinya. Namun pemuda itu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Yang lainnya jatuh pada pesonanya, beberapa bertahan, kemudian menyerah, sisanya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun pemuda ini tidak melakukan semua itu. Ia menghinanya lalu menendangnya seakan-akan ia sedang mengusir seekor anjing. "Kau seorang bajingan," katanya, suaranya hanya membuat Jae Sun semakin menginginkannya. "Bajingan busuk, menjauhlah."

Kemudian pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari itu Jae Sun telah kehilangan akalnya. Ia jatuh pada seorang lelaki bermata gelap dan berjari lentik. Ia sangat menginginkannya, perasaannya membara untuknya, ia meniduri orang lain sambil memikirkannya. Ia hanya bisa memuaskan nafsunya sambil memikirkan kulit pucatnya. Namun ia sadar Baekhyun tidak akan pernah datang padanya. Ia melihatnya, menatap Kai. Dan matanya tidak hanya penuh dengan rasa kagum, ataupun rasa berterima kasih, itu adalah _cinta._

Jae Sun tidak bisa menahan _cintanya_. Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menganggapnya, hanya memasang wajah masam padanya. Baekhyun terlalu cepat dan terlalu galak untuk dimilikinya secara paksa. Jae Sun butuh cara lain. Dan satu-satunya cara mendapatkannya adalah melalui Dewan Tinggi.

Ia hampir terkejut saat ia tahu betapa mudahnya ia meminta. Betapa mudahnya mereka menerima permintaannya. Mereka mengatakan akan memikirkan hal itu, dan keputusannya akan diumumkan segera saat Baekhyun berusia 18 tahun. Mereka bilang mereka punya 'hal-hal' yang harus dipertimbangkan terlebih dahulu. Ia menanyakan hal-hal apa itu. " _Diamlah,"_ kata mereka. Jae Sun tidak pernah mendengar _The Brotherhood_ menyuruh seseorang untuk diam. Namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena Baekhyun akan segera menjadi miliknya.

 _Bahkan Kai pun tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku sekarang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

T/N: Halo, makasih sudah ninggalin review di cerita ini. Tetep sabar nunggu chapter berikutnya ya. Annyeong!


	10. Diversion

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **.**

 **Diversion**  
(Pengalihan)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selalu mudah jatuh sakit. Ketika ia terlahir lebih awal dari seharusnya, semua orang mengira ia akan mati. Tidak ada seorangpun yang punya waktu untuk mengurus bayi yang lemah, terutama ketika semuanya harus berjuang demi bertahan hidup. Jadi ketika ia tidak juga mati, penduduk Desa membencinya. _Buang saja dia,_ penduduk Desa berbisik kepada orangtuanya. _Lemparkan saja dia kepada The Infected, lalu punya anak lagi. Anak yang lebih kuat dan akan hidup lama._

Orangtuanya tidak mendengarkan mereka, dan Kyungsoo bertahan hidup. Hal ini membuat penduduk Desa semakin membencinya. Kyungsoo belajar dengan cepat untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun. Terlebih setelah beberapa anak laki-laki di Desa mencoba melemparkannya keluar dinding. Kyungsoo memang lemah, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Orang-orang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Kemudian Baekhyun datang (Oh Baekhyun yang berharga). Awalnya Kyungsoo waspada, ia takut pada anak laki-laki yang terlihat sangat kuat itu. _Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang bertahan hidup setelah kehilangan orangtuanya tidak membenciku?_ Pikirnya. Namun ia salah. Baekhyun tidak peduli kalau Kyungsoo lemah. Ia membela Kyungsoo dari apapun dan siapapun tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri. Bocah gila itu bahkan pernah mengejar seorang anggota _Brotherhood_ dengan sebuah tongkat karena ia telah menendang Kyungsoo hingga bocah malang itu tersungkur di atas tanah. _Terkutuklah kau!_ Ia berteriak, matanya berapi-api. _Terkutuklah kau ke neraka!_

Saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar kalau ia mencintaiBaekhyun. Bukan cinta yang romantis. Namun lebih sederhana daripada itu, lebih kekanakan. Seperti anak kecil yang naksir pada seseorang yang lebih tua. Semakin Kyungsoo tumbuh, semakin tumbuh juga rasa cintanya. Kyungsoo sekarang cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia pedulikan setelah kematian orangtuanya. Rasa cintanya masih sama, tidak bersifat romantis, tapi semakin kuat. Kyungsoo tahu kalau tanpa Baekhyun ia bukan apa-apa, dan ia akan mati (yang lemah selalu mati duluan) tanpanya.

Dan seegois apapun kedengarannya, Kyungsoo ingin meninggal sebelum Baekhyun. Hal ini akan menyakiti Baekhyun, sangat, sangat menyakitinya, tapi Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan. Ia ingin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukan Baekhyun, sambil mengatakan bahwa pada akhirnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang lebih kuat di antara mereka berdua, dan Kyungsoo ingin menjadi egois. Ia akan meninggal duluan, lalu ia tidak akan pernah hidup sendiri tanpa Baekhyun.

Egois, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbatuk dalam kegelapan. Ia berusaha duduk meski tubuhnya menggigil. Ketika ia tidak sanggup melakukannya, ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, menekuk tubuhnya seperti bola. Suho telah berbaik hati menampung mereka berdua, jauh lebih baik hati daripada penduduk Desa yang lain, tapi Kyungsoo merindukan rumahnya sendiri. Ia rindu tempat tidurnya, ia rindu memasak untuk mereka berdua….dan berbaring di dalam kegelapan, namun di antara semua itu ia lebih merindukan Baekhyun.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kedua matanya juga dipejamkan erat-erat. _Apa yang Baekhyun PIKIRKAN? Pergi dengan sebuah peta dan ide bodoh kalau ia bisa menyelamatkan kita semua…._ Kyungsoo menghela napas. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, gegabah jika sudah menyangkut menepati janjinya. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun, sungguh, tapi _bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu bodoh?_

Parahnya lagi, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang berpikir ia bisa melakukannya, Kyungsoo juga sempat berpikir Baekhyun dapat melakukannya. Ia percaya Baekhyun akan menemukan Desa lain, mengungkapkan teka-teki apapun itu yang diberikan oleh _The Watchers_ dan pulang untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan Baekhyun akan kembali aman.

Kyungsoo percaya semua itu hingga akhirnya matahari tenggelam. Ia menjadi khawatir dan harapannya memudar, kemudian ia semakin ketakutan, semua harapannya pun sirna. Suho juga terdiam, merasa gugup. Pria itu pergi ke kamarnya di belakang rumah dan belum juga kembali. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo takut. Suho sudah menyerah, Kyungsoo sadar Baekhyun benar-benar tidak akan kembali. Kemudian ia menangis.

Baekhyun meninggal persis seperti kedua orangtuanya. Berubah menjadi _The Infected_ , kehilangan semuanya yang serba _Baekhyun_ dan sekarang hanya bersisa tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk terbang kembali ke sisi _The Watchers_. Jiwanya juga sudah mati di hutan. Kyungsoo terisak, mencoba untuk tabah. Tapi ia gagal, seperti biasanya. _Baekhyun tewas karena aku…._ Karena Kyungsoo lemah dan Baekhyun tidak cukup bijaksana untuk membiarkannya mati begitu saja. (Ia tahu itu karena Baekhyun menyayanginya, tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin terluka)

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Ia terisak hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di selimut, menangis sekeras-kerasnya. _Baekhyun, kumohon, kumohon jangan mati. Kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku, kau bilang kau akan kembali. Kau bilang kau akan pulang. Kumohon Baekhyun janganlah berbohong. Aku tidak ingin mati sendirian, tidak tanpamu, tidak disini. Baekhyun kumohon pulanglah…._

Sebuah tangan menyentuh punggungnya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo terkejut, menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Suho berjongkok di sebelahnya dalam kegelapan. Prajurit tua itu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kyungsoo," Ia berbisik. "Ia akan kembali."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil batuk-batuk. "Hari sudah gelap…..Ia sudah tewas."

"Percayalah padanya. Percayalah pada _The Watchers_ yang sudah mengirimnya keluar sana. Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ia akan berhasil."

Kyungsoo tertawa getir, lalu mengelap wajahnya. "Tidak. Bahkan Kai pun tidak akan sanggup bertahan hidup di luar sana. Terlebih ada _monster._ Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang setelah ia meninggal?"

"Kyungsoo," Suho berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidak khawatir. Aku tahu di luar sana memang berbahaya." Ia menggosok kakinya yang puntung. "Tapi Baekhyun itu tangguh, jauh lebih tangguh dari yang orang-orang pikirkan. Seandainya saja ia terlahir dengan tubuh lebih besar dan juga sedikit menjaga mulutnya, ia bisa saja menjadi seorang prajurit."

"Baekhyun? Memimpin orang-orang? Ia akan jadi gila hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan."

Suho mengangguk. "Aku tidak bilang Baekhyun akan menyukainya, ia terlalu blak-blakan, terlalu cerdik untuk memimpin orang-orang. Tapi yang paling penting adalah ia cerdik, dan menjadi cerdik adalah apa yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Menjadi kuat, gesit, dan mengetahui semua hal, itu semua baik, tapi _The Infected_ akan selalu lebih kuat, lebih gesit, dan mereka tidak butuh pengetahuan apapun untuk membunuhmu. Menjadi cerdik artinya kau bisa menyesuaikan diri, kau akan melakukan apapun supaya kau terus hidup. Baekhyun menciptakan keberuntungannya sendiri. Ia cukup cerdik untuk itu. Ia akan kembali, aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo berbaring di atas lantai kemudian berpikir. _Apakah Baekhyun cukup cerdik untuk bertahan hidup?_ Ia tidak yakin. Tapi ia tahu jika ada seseorang yang sanggup melakukannya, maka orang itu adalah Baekhyun. "Baiklah," Ia berbisik. "Baiklah, aku akan mempercayaimu."

Suho tertawa dengan suara bergetar sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Benar, sekarang Baekhyun berada di luar sana untuk menyelamatkanmu, kita harus melakukan tugas kita juga. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh tahu kalau ia pergi. Bahkan Kai."

Baru saja ia mengatakan itu, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya.

.

.

.

Kai tidak seharusnya memukuli Jae Sun. Ia sungguh tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Kehilangan kendali dan juga fokusnya. Ia benci rasa kehilangan kendali seperti itu….merasa sangat marah hingga ia tidak bisa berhenti. Itu bukan dirinya, dan ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Tapi rasanya sangat _melegakan_ melihat Jae Sun di atas tanah.

Kai merasa melakukan hal yang benar saat ia memukul Jae Sun. (Siapa yang menyangka ternyata manusia bisa lebih menyebalkan daripada _The Infected_?) Kai tersenyum memikirkannya, lalu segera menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Jae Sun. Menghajarnya telah memakan waktu, dan sekarang matahari sudah terbenam. Orang-orang jarang sekali keluar setelah matahari terbenam. Bahkan para penjaga juga benci melakukannya. Tidak dapat melihat dengan baik, dan juga tahu bahwa _The Infected_ bisa menyerang tanpa harus melihat, membuat orang-orang sangat ketakutan. Tapi tetap saja, Kai tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun punya hak untuk tahu, dan kai perlu memberitahunya tentang perasaannya.

Kai tiba di rumah Suho, ia memanjat tangga yang terbuat dari tali dengan mudah, kemudian menapakkan kakinya. Ia mengetuk pintunya, kemudian berseru. "Suho?"

Suara-suara terdengar dari dalam, sepertinya seseorang sedang buru-buru. Kai mengetuk pintunya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Suho! Ini Kai! Aku harus masuk!"

Pintunya terbuka, Suho membukanya dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Kai?" Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku harus bicara dengan Baekhyun," jawab Kai, lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Suho begitu saja. Prajurit itu menggeram, lalu menyalakan lentera. Kai melihat-lihat ke dalam rumah, mendapati Kyungsoo terbaring di lantai. Bocah itu tidak bergerak, hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Namun Kai dapat melihat bahwa ia begitu pucat dan kurus. Hatinya terenyuh, menyadari betapa sakitnya Kyungsoo. Kai berbalik untuk menatap Suho.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Baekhyun," Ia berkata, melihat ke ruangan di belakang rumah. Itu adalah kamar Suho, tapi dimana Baekhyun? "Ini penting, ada sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui."

Wajah Suho berubah keras dan ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Kai. "Baekhyun sedang tidur," katanya. "Ia terluka dan butuh istirahat. Ini perintah _The Brotherhood._ "

"Suho, aku serius…..Jae Sun telah-" Kai berhenti, benci harus mengatakannya keras-keras. "Jae Sun telah meminta kepada Dewan Tinggi supaya Baekhyun menikahinya."

Hal ini menarik perhatian prajurit tua itu. Ia memasang wajah tak senang, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi goyang. "Jae Sun?" Ia bertanya dengan suara nyaris tak percaya. " _Jae Sun?"_

Kai mengangguk. "Lay memberitahuku. Baekhyun belum tahu….tapi jika ia tahu, mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah pikiran Dewan Tinggi. Keputusannya belum diumumkan, masih ada waktu."

"Kapan keputusannya akan diumumkan?" Suho bertanya.

Kai melangkah ke ruang belakang, merasa tidak sabaran. "Setelah Baekhyun berumur 18." Ia melangkah lagi, lalu sekali lagi, seakan-akan berada dekat dengan Baekhyun dapat mengubah takdirnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Suho bertanya. Kai menatapnya. Ia tahu Suho sedang berpikir keras, jauh lebih keras daripada saat ia berpikir tentang _The Infected_.

"Aku akan menikahinya," Kai berkata dengan tegas.

Kedua alis Suho terangkat. Ia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bisa saja berhasil," Suho bangkit lalu meraih kruk-nya. "Baekhyun akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi bukan malam ini. Malam ini ia harus beristirahat. Kembalilah besok dan kita akan memikirkan hal ini. Satu malam tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Itu bukanlah hal yang Kai inginkan. Ia cemberut sambil menatap pintu. Memikirkan bahwa ia harus pergi tanpa melihat Baekhyun dan mengetahui bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan sedang tidur nyenyak di rumah Suho, membuatnya terbakar. Kai tidak bergerak. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Ia berhasil meraih gagang pintu ketika Suho menarik tangannya.

"Kai," katanya. "Ia baik-baik saja."

Sebelum Kai bisa memprotes, Suho sudah menariknya keluar rumah. "Ia akan berada disini besok. Kembali lah besok."

"Tapi aku HARUS-"

"Kai?" Ia mendendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dari belakang Suho. (Bocah itu sama sekali belum tidur dari awal). "Kai jangan khawatir. Baekhyun menyukaimu. Ia merasa bahagia."

Suho menutup pintunya dan Kai bisa mendengar pintunya dikunci. Ia menatap pintunya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mengetuk pintunya, lalu berteriak supaya diizinkan masuk. Dua orang di dalam mengabaikannya, kemudian lampu di dalam rumah dipadamkan. Ia pun menendang pintunya dengan frustasi. (Ya, ia memang kekanakan, tapi Suho juga sama) Masih belum menyerah, Kai berjalan ke belakang rumah, ia memeriksa apakah semua jendelanya terkunci. Ternyata jendelanya memang terkunci dan Kai tidak mungkin membobol jendelanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengetuk jendelanya perlahan.

"Baekhyun?" Ia berbisik. "Apa kau ada disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kai menghela napas, lalu menempelkan kepalanya ke kusen jendela yang terbuat dari kayu. _Kurasa kau sedang tidur…._ "Baekhyun aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu. Selama ini aku payah dan sekarang semuanya akan berubah. Jae Sun tidak akan pernah memiliki dirimu ataupun Kyungsoo….Aku berjanji."

Ia menghela napas, lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan kayu. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu," Ia berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian ia duduk di luar jendela. Ia menatap langit lalu mengatakannya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun, dan aku bersumpah kau akan aman."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bermimpi….atau setidaknya ia kira begitu. Semuanya terasa dingin, dan gelap dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. _Apa aku sudah mati?_ Pikirnya, ia berusaha membuka kedua matanya namun sia-sia saja. _Apa aku tewas? Benarkah begitu?_

Ia pikir kematian akan berbeda dari ini…..lebih ringan mungkin. Bukannya berbaring dalam kegelapan dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ini payah. _Kematian payah_. _Surga payah_. _Tunggu, apa aku masuk surga_? Baekhyun merenung. Ia tidak menyangka ia seburuk itu hingga ia bisa masuk neraka. _Pasti karena mulut bodohku…._

Sesuatu mencengkeram tangannya, menyentakkannya dengan kasar. Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. " _Sialan!"_ sebuah suara memaki. Baekhyun terdiam. Iblis macam apa yang memaki-maki? _Jadi aku belum mati, aku cuma pingsan._ Ini lebih baik daripada neraka. Tapi jika ia masih hidup itu artinya ia masih bisa mati. Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Ia ingin berusaha melawannya, namun sial tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak! Ia mengutuk dalam hati sambil melawan rasa kaku dan lelahnya. _Dimana aku?_

" _Kau kancil cilik,"_ sebuah suara kembali terdengar. " _Berhasil sampai kemari….sejujurnya bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Kurasa tidak masalah, kau ada disini sekarang…Apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?"_

Tidak ada yang masuk akal. Namun nada suara orang itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Ia mencoba membalas makiannya, namun kepalanya sakit dan ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Perlahan ia kehilangan kesadarannya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk membalas pemilik suara itu segera setelah ia bangun.

 _Aku senang aku belum mati._

 _Tapi aku harus melawan dengan keras….supaya aku bisa kembali pada Kyungsoo._

 _Dan pada Kai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

T/N: Halo semua, terima kasih sudah nungguin update-an saya. Mohon permakluman, saya lagi frustasi tiap mau buka ffn diblok mulu. kadang mau kadang kaga. bikin emosi aja. Mohon maaf kalo ada salah-salah atau typo ya, saya ngebut baca ulangnya, takutnya baru mau publish nanti ffn-nya gamau kebuka lagi (soalnya sering gitu)  
okelah, sekian curhatan saya. See you!


	11. Lies

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **.**

 **Lies  
** (Kebohongan)

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang prajurit. Sangat kecil kemungkinan ia bisa menjadi seorang prajurit. Ia terlalu kecil, dan tidak cukup kuat untuk itu. Kemampuannya dalam kerjasama tim pun juga tidak sebagus itu. Ia juga tidak bisa bertarung melawan orang yang bukan _The Infected._ Baekhyun adalah orang yang banyak omong, dan ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Jadi banyak sekali yang menantangnya berkelahi. Perkelahiannya pun berjalan sangat cepat. Baekhyun bergantung pada bergerak terlebih dulu, menyerang ketika lawannya masih sibuk mengejeknya. Unsur kejutan memang bekerja dengan sangat baik. Baekhyun, yang tidak bisa berkelahi satu lawan satu, bisa memukul kepala seseorang kemudian kabur dengan sangat cepat. Hampir semua rencananya melibatkan berlari. Dan selalu ada alasan untuk itu.

Sekarang, saat ia mulai sadar, ia butuh rencana baru. Ia belum mati, ia tidak berada di neraka ataupun di surga. Artinya ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada, ataupun siapa yang membawanya kemari. Unsur kejutannya sudah hilang. Dan _tidak_ mati berarti masih ada berjuta-juta cara ia bisa terbunuh. Tidak ada satupun yang rasanya enak. Maka dari itu, saat ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia memutuskan rencananya adalah (1) cari tahu dimana ia berada, (2) temukan pemilik suara waktu itu dan (3) kabur sebelum ia tewas.

Jika ia tidak bisa melakukan yang nomor 1 ataupun 2 ia tidak keberatan. Nomor 3 adalah yang paling penting di rencananya…tapi itu juga sebenarnya bukan rencana. Itu lebih seperti sebuah 'gambaran dasar' dari sesuatu yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin bisa ia lakukan. Ini bukan seperti ancaman _The Infected_ ataupun mengusir Jae Sun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia harapkan. Namun Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apapun, karena ia telah bangun dan waktunya berpikir sudah habis.

"Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara bergema, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya dalam hati. Ia mengerang lalu membuka kedua matanya. Sinar matahari bersinar terang, membuatnya harus berkedip beberapa kali. Pergelangan kakinya berdenyut, mengingatkannya saat ia terjatuh dari bukit. _Lupakan soal kabur….._ Setelah ia bisa fokus, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tengah menatap langit-langit sebuah tenda.

"Hai."

Baekhyun terkesiap lalu menekuk tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Seorang pemuda duduk di sebelahnya, dengan tubuh tinggi dan kurus juga mata besar dan tangan yang lebih besar lagi. Ia berpakaian aneh, bajunya serba hitam dan lebih cocok untuk jadi pembunuh bayaran dibandingkan seorang prajurit. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya, menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengucek matanya. "Siapa kau?"

Ia tertawa sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum, menunjukkan giginya yang putih bersih. "Namaku Chanyeol, dan ya, aku bukan dari Desamu."

.

.

.

Kai terlahir dengan apa yang Suho sebut dengan insting. Indera keenam yang muncul ketika _The Watchers_ terdiam. Instingnya telah menyelamatkan nyawanya lebih dari yang bisa Kai ingat. Instingnya muncul tanpa peringatan, menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil bisa ia duga. Seperti kapan ia harus berlari, kapan ia harus bangkit dan melawan, ketika ada sesuatu yang salah, dan ketika seseorang berbohong.

Suho sudah menjadi guru Kai sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Suho selalu ada untuknya melewati semua rasa sakit, darah, dan juga keringatnya. Suho mengenalnya luar dalam dan Kai berusaha untuk memahami Suho. Dan meskipun hal ini melukainya, Kai tahu Suho sudah berbohong padanya.

Hal yang Kai ketahui tentang Suho, adalah bahwa Suho tidak pernah benar-benar berbohong. Ia memanipulasi kebenaran, memainkan kata-katanya menjadi sesuatu yang ia inginkan, namun tidak pernah berbohong secara langsung. Malam ini ia melakukannya. Kai tidak tahu bagian mana yang merupakan kebohongan, tapi ia tahu Suho telah berbohong. Sesuatu yang membuat Suho khawatir hingga ia harus memaksa Kai keluar dari rumahnya. Masalah apapun itu, instingnya berkata itu pasti tentang Baekhyun.

Jadi Kai duduk di bawah jendela, menunggu datangnya pagi. Tidak sekalipun ia berpindah tempat, perasaan pekanya terhadap bahaya terlalu kuat. _Suho….ada masalah apa?_ Ia mengulang kembali kejadian barusan di kepalanya, berusaha menemukan masalahnya, kebohongannya. Ia tidak bisa menemukannya, masalahnya selalu menghindarinya berapa kalipun ia memikirkannya. Mereka berdua bertindak sangat aneh bagi Kai. Sesuatu terjadi. Ia berharap masalah itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana, seperti Baekhyun sedang demam, atau Baekhyun sedang berencana membunuh Jae Sun….atau, atau….Kai mengerang, lalu memejamkan matanya. Suho tidak akan berbohong untuk menutupi sesuatu yang sederhana. Apapun itu, pastilah itu sebuah masalah yang besar. Dan mengenal Baekhyun, pastilah pemuda ramping itu sumber masalahnya.

 _Setidaknya,_ ia dihinggapi rasa penyesalan. _Aku tahu dimana ia berada._

Sebuah suara menangkap perhatiannya. Kai membuka matanya lalu memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya. Sebuah pergerakan berhasil ia tangkap. Ia berlutut untuk mengintip lebih jelas, mata Kai menyipit ketika ia mendapati sesosok pria tinggi menyelinap di balik kegelapan. Ia mengenal sosok itu. _Jae Sun…._ Ia menggeram. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pria itu, namun apapun itu, Kai tidak akan membiarkannya. Terutama jika ia berada disana.

Kai maju ke depan, bergerak perlahan untuk mengintip dari ujung papan. Jae Sun masih berada di bawah rumah, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai. Kai menahan amarahnya, ia berusaha tetap tenang. Ia sudah menghajar si bodoh itu, namun hal itu juga tidak menyadarkannya. Menghajarnya lagi percuma saja. Kai mengepalkan tinjunya dengan frustasi. Kemudian ia mengingat hal yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun saat mereka masih kecil. Mereka berdua dulunya si pembuat masalah, terutama jika dilengkapi dengan kekuatan Kai dan otak jahil Baekhyun. (Sebuah keajaiban orangtua mereka tidak membunuh mereka.) Dan salah satu kejahilan Baekhyun adalah dengan memanjat rumah dan menjatuhkan ember berisi air kepada siapapun yang lewat dibawah.

Kai tidak punya ember berisi air. Tapi ia punya pot berisi tanah. Jae Sun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip. Ketika ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia mundur dari bawah papan. Tanpa ragu Kai menjatuhkan potnya tepat di atas kepala Jae Sun.

Ia tepat mengenai sasaran.

Kai nyaris tertawa saat Jae Sun jatuh ke tanah, lalu memaki-maki dengan keras. _BRENGSEK!_ Ia berteriak. _KEPALAKU!_ Jendela tetangga pun terbuka, lalu seorang wanita mengeluarkan kepalanya dengan marah. "Tidur sana!" Ia berteriak. "Kami disini masih ingin TIDUR!" Jae Sun menggeram padanya, kemudian menyelinap pergi sambil bergumam kesal.

Kai bersandar pada dinding. _Sudah beres,_ pikirnya dengan sedikit puas. Ia menatap langit. Langitnya masih gelap namun bagian dasarnya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah muda. _Sudah hampir pagi,_ ia tersadar. _Sudah hampir tiba saatnya aku memberitahu Baekhyun tentang perasaanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tidak yakin harus berpikir tentang apa. _Tidak_ ada apapun di luar Desa. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan oleh _The Brotherhood_ padanya berulang-ulang kali? Bahwa dari semua Desa yang tercipta, Desa mereka lah satu-satunya yang masih bertahan? Semuanya telah meninggal ataupun terinfeksi bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi jika itu benar, darimana Chanyeol berasal? Semua orang di Desa saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Chanyeol bukanlah anggota _The Brotherhood,_ ataupun salah satu penduduk Desa….dan tidak ada tempat untuk menyembunyikan seseorang di dalam Desa selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi itu artinya Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia berasal dari tempat lain.

 _The Brotherhood telah berbohong._

Baekhyun duduk, mengabaikan pergelangan kakinya. Chanyeol buru-buru menahannya. "Pelan-pelan saja," katanya. "Kau sudah mengalami banyak hal hingga sampai disini."

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab, mencoba mengayunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol bangkit lalu memaksa kaki Baekhyun masuk kedalam selimut lagi.

"Tidak," ia memperingatkan. "Diamlah, kau harus diam."

"Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah," Baekhyun berkata, tidak mematuhi ucapannya untuk tetap diam. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, nyaris memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya?" katanya. "Sebutkan sebuah situasi yang lebih parah dari berada di hutan penuh _zombie,_ tanpa bantuan, sendirian, dan-" ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menyeringai. "diselamatkan oleh orang asing."

"Aku-" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya dengan suara lemah. "Aku pernah memukul seorang _Brother_ dengan tongkat."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa? Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah marah. "Terserah," katanya. "Kau masih belum memberitahuku kenapa kau membawaku kemari."

"Kau masih belum memberitahuku namamu," Ia membalas. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk protes, kemudian ia menyadari kalau Chanyeol benar. Ia menghela napas. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada seseorang. "Aku Baekhyun," katanya. "Sekarang katakan mengapa kau mengejarku? Siapa yang kau sebut gila?"

"Itu dua pertanyaan," kata Chanyeol. "Yang gila itu bernama Sehun." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya, hanya saja dia gila dan kau tidak bisa menyingkirkannya. Ia mencari-cari seseorang yang bernama-" Ia berhenti, mencoba mengingat namanya.

"Luhan," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nah itu dia. Luhun. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengejarmu karena kau berlari tepat kearah daerah kekuasaan _zombie._ Bagian itu dipenuhi oleh mereka, mengerang dan membusuk semua. Bahkan burung-burung tidak kesana, terlalu penuh dengan kematian."

Baekhyun berbaring lalu mengurut pergelangan kakinya. "Apa itu _Zommmmbie?"_ tanyanya, mencoba mengucapkan kata asing itu. Suara Chanyeol yang berisik dan keras itu membuat kepalanya sakit…. (tapi ia imut sih. Berisik, tapi imut).

"Apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. " _Zombie?_ Oh benar juga, kau memanggilnya 'The Infected' _._ Mayat-mayat yang bisa menjerit dan menggigit orang-orang. Kami memanggilnya 'Zombie'."

Itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "Kami?" Ia bertanya, tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengagetkan Chanyeol. "Ada banyak orang? Dari Desa lain?"

Chanyeol bergeser di kursinya. "Tidak juga," jawabnya sambil menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "Lagian bukan di sekitar sini." Baekhyun cemberut. "Ngomong-ngomong," ia berkata, tatapannya berubah serius. Matanya menajam dan terfokus pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia bertambah menakutkan. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras, dan tatapan matanya siap memangsa. _Pria ini berbahaya…._ "Kenapa," ia bertanya dengan suara rendah. "kau ada disini?"

"Aku….sedang….." Baekhyun berhenti. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Chanyeol membanting kursinya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahnya. "Aku sedang berusaha menemuka-"

"CHANYEOL!" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar tenda. "KELUARLAH! AKU TAHU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA! LEPASKAN LUHAN ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI _THE WATCHERS_ MAYATMU AKAN KUJADIKAN MAKANAN _THE INFECTED!_ "

Chanyeol mengumpat, lalu melirik pintu. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, lalu mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. "Kurasa tidak masalah. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Desa dan kau akan tinggal disana."

"Kenapa-a?" Baekhyun tergagap. "Tapi aku harus-"

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, kau harus kembali ke Desa dengan tangan kosong. Kembalilah, lalu ucapkan selamat tinggal, temuilah Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Kyungsoo?!" Baekhyun berteriak. "Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Kyungsoo?"

"Sial," Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, "Kelepasan…." Cengkeramannya menguat hingga Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan. "Kau harus kembali atau aku harus-"

"CHANYEOL!" Suara itu mendekat. "CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol mengumpat lagi, mendorong Baekhyun untuk melindunginya. Ia mengambil pedang ramping berwarna hitam dari sisi tempat tidur. Ia membuka pintu tenda, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menunjuk Baekhyun. "Kau diam saja disini, aku akan menangani ini." Kemudian ia pergi, membiarkan pintu tenda terjatuh dan menutup kembali tenda.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak memikirkan ucapannya sama sekali. Ia duduk, melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia melihat ke bawah, lalu ia menyadari ia tidak mengenakan pakaiannya. Justru ia mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam milik Chanyeol. Jubahnya terlalu besar, kedodoran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol telah membantunya ganti baju membuat wajahnya tersipu. Baekhyun lalu menarik tasnya dari bwah tempat tidur, memeriksa petanya. Petanya masih ada disana.

Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, lalu mengintip melalui celah pintu tenda. Chanyeol ada disana, sedang berkelahi dengan pria berjubah yang waktu itu. 'Sehun' menarik turun bagian jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, sehingga rambut pirang dan mata marahnya terlihat. Ia mendorong Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menggeram. _Mereka terlihat sibuk_ …. Seperti 'sibuk mencoba membunuh satu sama lain'. Seharusnya ini kesempatan Baekhyun untuk kabur.

Baekhyun mundur ke belakang tenda. Ia menarik ujung tenda di bagian belakang, lalu keluar lewat celah-celah dan berjalan menuju hutan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi, kemudian ia berlari ke bukit dan kembali kemana ia berharap akan menemukan Desa lain.

 _Sekarang aku harus menemukan Desanya sebelum salah satu dari mereka menemukanku… atau dimangsa oleh The Infected. Lalu aku harus kembali pada Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi telah tiba dan Kai tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia menyelinap kembali ke depan pintu. Ia baru saja akan mengetuk pintunya lalu ia membeku. Sebuah teriakan yang tertahan terdengar dari balik pintu, terdengar marah dan ketakutan. Jantung Kai nyaris terhenti untuk sesaat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sikap aneh Suho dan Kyungsoo semalam. _Ada apa? Baekhyun!_ Ia membuka pintunya paksa.

"Apa yang akan kita katakan padanya?" Kyungsoo berteriak, masih duduk di lantai. Matanya terbuka lebar dan sedikit merah. Suho mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangan, rambutnya kacau dan acak-acakan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari.

"Aku tidak-" Suho berhenti, menyadari keberadaan Kai di depan pintu. "Kai," ia berkata dengan lemah, melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak bertenaga. "Aku…"

Kai memotong ucapannya, bergegas ke kamar belakang. Suho terdiam dan Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Kai mendorong pintunya dan menatap kamar yang kosong. Tempat tidurnya masih rapi, sudah pasti tidak ada yang tidur disana. Kai berdiri disana, membeku, tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia berbalik perlahan-lahan, ekspresi wajahnya gelap. "Dimana," ia bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Baekhyun?"

"Di luar," Kyungsoo menangis, "Dia berada di luar Dinding."

"Di luar…" Kai terhenti, perasaan kaku di hatinya berubah menjadi takut. "Di luar? Ia keluar dari Desa?"

Tidak ada yang berani menatap matanya, berarti itu semua benar.

Baekhyun berada di luar Dinding.

"Kalian MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI?" Kai berteriak, hatinya terasa hancur. Air matanya menetes setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menangis. "Sendirian? IA AKAN TEWAS! Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kenapa ia DI LUAR SANA? KENAPA?" Kai melemas, mencengkeram gagang pintu untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kemarahannya pun seketika menghilang. Kai memejamkan matanya. "Pernikahan sudah tidak ada artinya lagi," ia berkata getir. "Aku gagal. Ia akan tewas sendirian….."

Suho bergerak mendekatinya, memegang tangannya. "Kai," ia berbisik. "Ia pasti akan kembali."

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di permukaan kayu. _Aku harus menemukannya, aku harus menemukannya SEKARANG._ Ia mendorong tangan Suho, lalu berjalan kearah pintu. "Suho" Ia berkata. "Aku akan mencarinya. Beritahu _The Brotherhood_ apapun yang perlu mereka dengar." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Bocah itu menatapnya penuh harap. _Temukan Baekhyun_ , matanya berkata. _Bawa pulang ia dengan aman…._

"Kyungsoo," Kai berkata. "Aku akan menemukan Baekhyun, aku janji."

.

.

.


	12. Fear

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **.**

 **Fear  
** (Rasa Takut)

.

.

.

Baekhyun benci merasa takut. Merasa takut berarti ia tidak memiliki kendali. Artinya ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik, artinya ia akan bergerak lamban. Rasa takut mengingatkannya bahwa tidak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan akan SELALU ada sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang dapat menyerangnya dan menjatuhkannya dalam hitungan detik.

Baekhyun benci perasaan itu. Tapi ia tinggal di Desa, sebuah tempat yang yang dikelilingi _The Infected_ and diperintah oleh _The Brotherhood._ Tempat itu adalah sarang rasa takut. Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketakutan yang hidup di tiap penduduknya. Ketakutan itu terlihat di mata mereka, dari cara mereka berjalan seakan ada sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka, mereka akan melompat ketakutan tiap kali mendengar suara aneh sekecil apapun. Rasa takut adalah emosi yang berkuasa di seluruh Desa. Baekhyun membencinya karena rasa takut mereka membuat ia takut. Dulunya ia tidak takut pada apapun, kemudian kedua orangtuanya tewas. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sadar bahwa di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang ditakuti, dan hal-hal tersebut dapat membunuhnya. Di malam upacara pemakaman ia hanya ingin meringkuk dan menekuk tubuhnya seperti bola lalu tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah merasa tidak takut.

Pikiran itu datang dengan cepat dan di saat bersamaan ia juga menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Jika ia akan selalu merasa takut, bukankah tidak masalah jika melakukan hal-hal yang justru membuatnya takut.

Ya, Baekhyun masih merasa takut. Ia masih benci merasa ketakutan, tapi keadaan sudah berubah baginya. 'Rasa takut' adalah sebuah motivasi, sesuatu yang akan mendorongnya melakukan hal-hal yang dulunya tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Baekhyun pikir ketidak takutannya terhadap rasa takut itu lah alasan mengapa ia berada di hutan saat ini. Ia, lebih dari segalanya, sangat takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ya, hutan memang menyeramkan, namun tidak lebih menyeramkan daripada menyaksikan Kyungsoo meninggal. Jadi Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa takutnya dan meninggalkan Desa, terseret masalah karena dua orang gila yang tidak diketahui asalnya.

Mungkin jika ia lebih pintar, mungkin jika ia tidak mengabaikan instingnya begitu saja, Baekhyun akan aman sekarang. Tapi tidak, dan di sini lah ia. _Berlari di hutan seakan-akan telapak kakinya berada di atas api._ Baekhyun terengah lalu berhenti. Ia melihat deretan pepohonan yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia masih tidak tahu dimana ia berada, tapi mungkin ia bisa menemukan jalannya dari peta. Baekhyun menarik peta dari tasnya lalu membacanya dengan cepat, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Chanyeol bisa saja sedang mencarinya. _Itu dia,_ ia membaca nama yang tertulis di atas peta, _Kuburan The Infected._ Sebuah daerah yang ditandai tepat dibelakang bukit besar. Jika bukan ini yang dimaksud Chanyeol maka tamatlah Baekhyun. Ia menggulung peta tersebut kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas dan berjalan kearah Desa lainnya.

 _GGrrrrrrrrrrrr….._

Sebuah geraman rendah terdengar. Baekhyun berhenti, tangannya mencengkeram tasnya erat-erat. Geraman lain terdengar, kali ini lebih dalam dan jauh lebih dekat. _Di belakangku…_ Perlahan Baekhyun berbalik.

Dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata _The Infected_ yang membusuk.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

 _OH. Sial._

Baekhyun tidak bergerak. _The Infected_ berdiri kurang dari dua meter di hadapannya. Ia menggerakkan rahangnya yang membusuk ke atas dan ke bawah perlahan-lahan. Setengah wajahnya telah robek, dan ada sebuah panah usang yang menembus lehernya. Baekhyun melirik kebawah (dengan oh sangat hati-hati) dan menyadari kaki _The Infected_ itu telah patah dan nyaris tidak berguna. Ia hanyalah _shambler. Aku bisa mengatasinya…._

Dan ia melakukannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari melewati pepohonan. _The Infected_ itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menjerit. _AHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga, suaranya bergema keseluruh penjuru hutan. Baekhyun mendengarnya berteriak terus-menerus, namun ia tidak berbalik. Ia terus berlari secepat yang ia mampu. _AHHHHH!_ Teriakan lain terdengar. Dari dalam hutan, teriakan terus bergema.

Yang lain akan segera datang.

 _Sial! Jangan berpikir, tidak perlu berpikir, LARI saja._ Baekhyun menyingkirkan rasa takutnya, mengenyahkannya hingga ia bisa bernapas lagi. Ia berlari semakin dan semakin cepat, diburu oleh kedatangan _The Infected_ yang bisa saja menyusulnya. Baekhyun melihat sebuah pergerakan. Ia menoleh sedikit dan ia melihat _The Infected_ berbondong-bondong turun dari bukit, bertekad untuk menangkap mangsanya. _Sial, sial, sial…._ paru-parunya serasa terbakar saat ia berusaha berlari lebih cepat. Baekhyun menghindari sebuah pohon yang tumbang, dan ia kembali merasakan sakit dari pergelangan kakinya dan menjalar keseluruh kakinya.

 _Jangan mati, jangan mati…Aku sanggup, aku hanya perlu berlari._

 _The Infected_ berhasil turun dengan cepat dari sisi bukit. Sekarang mereka berlomba untuk menangkapnya di tanah yang rata. Baekhyun berhasil melewati pepohonan, lalu berlari ke lapangan terbuka. Pandangannya bergerak ke atas bukit dan terfokus pada dinding hitam di atas bukit.

Ia telah menemukan Desa lain.

Baekhyun mendengar raungan dari belakangnya, ia mulai mendaki. Ia susah payah mendaki, menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik tubuhnya lebih cepat. Pergelangan kakinya sakit sekali, rasanya tidak akan sanggup untuk mendaki lebih jauh. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, membuat dinding di hadapannya kabur. _Hampir sampai!_ Baekhyun menabrak gerbang, lalu menarik-narik paksa pintunya dengan panik. _The Infected_ berteriak tepat di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap _The Infected_ bergerak cepat dengan kedua tangan terjulur dengan gerakan mencakar.

 _Sialan!_ Pintunya terbuka dan Baekhyun segera masuk.

 _The Infected_ berhasil meraih pintunya, memaksa masuk kedalam. Baekhyun menendang pintunya hingga tertutup, lalu membanting pasak yang mengunci pintu gerbangnya. Geraman dan erangan terdengar di balik dinding dan _The Infected_ terus menabrakkan tubuh mereka ke dinding. Baekhyun ingat pintu itu adalah bagian dari dinding yang telah gagal melindungi seluruh Desa, ia kemudian bergerak panik untuk menemukan tempat berlindung.

Seluruh tempat itu telah tertutup oleh pepohonan. Pepohonan dengan batang besar yang tinggi menjulang hingga ke langit. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Desa yang dibangun di atas ranting-ranting pohon. Rumah-rumah, jembatan, papan-papan dan yang lainnya tergantung di udara, semuanya terhubung dengan tanah oleh tangga-tangga yang terbuat dari tali. Baekhyun mengamatinya, melihat perbedaan yang besar antara Desa ini dan Desanya.

Dindingnya mulai bergetar, Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun berlari ke pohon terdekat, bergerak untuk menaiki tangganya. Baru setengah jalan ia memanjat, pintu gerbangnya ambruk. _The Infected_ berbondong-bondong masuk, berteriak sambil mengelilingi pohon yang Baekhyun panjat. Mereka menggeram padanya dan mencakar-cakar pohonnya. Baekhyun tiba di atas lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas papan. _Oh. Astaga. Hampir tewas…Tidak baik._ Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Ia meringis merasakan sakit lalu mengamati pergelangan kakinya yang merah dan bengkak.

Baekhyun berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Meskipun terluka, dikerubungi _The Infected_ di bawah, dan ada dua pria gila yang sedang mencarinya, ia baik-baik saja. Dan bukan hanya baik-baik saja, ia juga berhasil menemukan Desa.

.

.

.

Sekuat apapun tekadnya untuk menemukan 'Jalan Keluar'-nya _The Watchers,_ Baekhyun kesakitan dan sangat lelah. Ia berbaring di papan itu dan menunggu rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya mereda. Ia menghela napas lega lalu duduk dan mengintip dari ujung papan. _The Infected_ masih berada di bawah, namun mereka bergerak pasif sekarang. Para mayat hidup itu bergerak di antara pepohonan, saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, dan menabrak benda-benda lainnya. Dari atas sana, mereka terlihat tidak berbahaya. Baekhyun nyaris menertawakannya, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rumah di atas papan.

Rumah itu berbeda dari rumahnya. Rumah itu banyak hiasannya, dicat warna-warni dan banyak gambar-gambar yang diukir di dinding kayunya. Baekhyun bangkit lalu perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekati pintu. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap dengan ukiran besar, sebuah ukiran seorang prajurit berdiri di atas tumpukan _The Infected._ Baekhyun bergidik. _Siapa yang memasang ITU di pintu depan mereka?_

Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu melangkah masuk. Di dalamnya remang-remang, Baekhyun berkedip untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatannya. Isi rumah itu mengejutkannya. Mejanya rapi namun kursi-kursinya berantakan dan ada yang terbalik. Mainan berserakan di atas karpet. Sebuah perapian besar terletak di sisi dinding, dan ada sebuah lukisan kecil terpasang di atasnya. Bergerak perlahan, Baekhyun mendekati lukisan tersebut. Lukisannya sudah tua, ada banyak retakan di permukaannya, namun warna-warnanya masih terlihat. Seorang pria bertubuh besar memeluk pinggang seorang wanita mungil bergaun merah muda. Dua anak meramaikan lukisan itu, masing-masing bergelantungan di lengan orangtuanya. Hati Baekhyun terasa sedikit sakit, menyadari mereka semua sudah tewas.

Ia meletakkan kembali lukisan itu, tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. _Aku kemari untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Tidak kurang tidak lebih._ Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang belakang. Ia melangkah masuk kemudian berhenti. Ruangan ini ternyata tempat dimana keluarga ini tewas. Dua dari tiga ranjangnya hancur, selimutnya robek. Jendelanya pecah dan pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Baekhyun masuk perlahan-lahan, berhati-hati memijakkan kakinya yang telanjang. Ia menebak jika ada obat di rumah ini, maka obatnya akan disimpan di kamar. Kyungsoo selalu tidur dekat dengan obat-obatnya, takut jika ia menghilangkannya.

 _Kira-kira dimana ya…ah disana!_ Sebuah lemari yang sepertinya jarang disentuh berada di ujung kamar. Ia berlutut di sampingnya, lalu meraba permukaan kayunya. Ia menemukan pintunya lalu ia menariknya. Pintunya tersangkut. Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Pintunya rusak dan terbuka. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu meletakkan pintu rusak tersebut ke samping kemudian meraba isi lemari tersebut. Ia tidak kecewa. Botol-botol kecil berserakan di dalam lemari, semuanya terisi cairan dan obat-obatan herbal. _YEY!_ Baekhyun lega sekali, ia menangkup semuanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu membawanya ke pangkuannya. Ia membuang semua botol yang rusak lalu memasukkan sisanya kedalam tasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun sekarang menyesal karena ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pengobatan. Ia tidak pernah punya kesabaran untuk mempelajarinya. Hal-hal semacam pengobatan adalah hal yang ditekuni dan diajarkan oleh orang-orang seperti Kyungsoo dan Lay. Namun meskipun Baekhyun telah berulang kali melihat mereka melakukan pekerjaannya, ia tetap tidak mengerti yang mana yang mematikan dan yang mana yang dapat menyembuhkan. Tapi setidaknya ada banyak botol di tasnya, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan bekerja. Sebuah senyum kecil nampak pada wajahnya. Meskipun tersesat, dan dikejar-kejar oleh dua orang gila dan _The Infected,_ ia berhasil.

 _Aku tidak mati, dan aku menemukan yang aku butuhkan. Terima kasih The Watchers!_

Baekhyun baru saja hendak bangkit, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun ragu-ragu, lalu kembali berlutut. _Apa itu?_ Ia meraih kembali ke dalam lemari, perlahan mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya. Itu adalah sebuah pisau. Ia mengangkatnya di bawah cahaya, Baekhyun melihat pisau yang terbuat dari batu hitam. Sisi pisaunya bergerigi, dibuat untuk mencabik daging. Menatap pisau itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya…. _tapi dimana?_ Pisau itu nyaris seperti senjata Chanyeol, tapi tidak sama. Senjata Chanyeol adalah pedang ramping yang terbuat dari logam yang diasah dan dipoles. Sedangkan pisau ini terbuat dari batu kasar. Mendadak Baekhyun tahu darimana pisau itu berasal.

 _Sihir hitam. Pisau yang digunakan untuk ilmu hitam._

Baekhyun melemparkan pisau itu lalu bangkit. Ilmu hitam adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Dikatakan ilmu hitam adalah sesuatu yang digunakan oleh pria yang menciptakan _The Infected_ pertama. _The Watchers_ telah melemparkannya kedalam lubang kekosongan atas kejahatannya, menghukumnya dengan keheningan abadi. Ilmu hitam, atau bahkan memikirkan tentangnya, sangat dilarang di Desanya. Pernah sekali seorang wanita tua dituduh mempraktekkannya. Dewan Tinggi segera menanyainya. Dikatakan ia telah dirasuki oleh iblis melalui penggunaan ilmu hitam.

Untungnya, wanita itu tewas tepat pada malam sebelum mereka sempat berusaha mengeluarkan iblis itu. Baekhyun mendekap erat tasnya di depan dada, menimbang untuk membawa botol-botol itu bersamanya. Jika _The Brotherhood_ tahu jika ia membawa sesuatu yang mungkin saja berhubungan dengan ilmu hitam, mereka akan membunuhnya. _Tapi ini untuk Kyungsoo. Ini untuknya._ Baekhyun merasa yakin lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _BRUAK!_

Baekhyun membeku.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….._

Geraman itu membuatnya mundur dan kembali ke dalam ruangan. _Apa itu?_ Suaranya terdengar seperti _The Infected,_ tapi _The Infected_ tidak bisa memanjat pohon. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras. Makin banyak terdengar suara tabrakan dan makin dekat pula suaranya. Baekhyun dengan panik mundur, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

Kali ini suaranya _tepat di depan pintu_. Lantai kayunya berderik, Baekhyun bersembunyi di bawah ranjang yang masih utuh. Ia berhasil merangkak mundur di pojokan dan meringkuk bersandar pada dinding. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, namun ia tetap mencoba mengintip dari celah kecil. Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat sedikit, ia merasa frustasi dengan pandangannya yang terbatas.

Pintunya didobrak paksa, pecahan kayunya berterbangan kemana-mana. Baekhyun nyaris berteriak kaget. MAKHLUK itu bergerak ke dalam, menggetarkan lantai dengan setiap langkahnya. Baekhyun merinding ketakutan. _Duk, duk, duk…._ makhluk itu mendekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, menumbuk-numbuk semakin dekat ke ranjang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin melihat. _Aku akan mati, makhluk itu akan membunuhku._ Suara itu berhenti. Karena tidak ada suara apapun, ia membuka matanya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya. _Makhluk_ itu dapat dilihat sebagian. Sebuah kaki, atau sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kaki, berdiri di sebelah ranjang. Kakinya BESAR, dan merah. Uratnya menonjol dan terlihat jelas. Jari-jari kakinya panjang dan melengkung tajam. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya supaya ia tidak berteriak. _Itu bukan The Infected.. itu bukan The Infected. Apa ITU?_

 _Monster_ itu meraung, membuat seisi rumah bergetar. Baekhyun menutup kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya, susah payah menahan teriakannya. Kaca-kaca bergemerincing di atas lantai, lantai kayunya berderik. Baekhyun gemetaran. _Aku akan mati, makhluk itu akan menemukanku dan memakanku._

Kaki itu mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di depan kepala Baekhyun. _Wahai Watchers jangan biarkan aku mati di sini. Tidak sekarang ketika aku sudah berhasil menemukannya…Kumohon, aku harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo! Aku sudah berjanji akan kembali!_

 _BRUAK!_

Suara itu bergema ke seluruh rumah, membuat makhluk itu menegang. Makhluk itu mengendus seperti serigala raksasa. Sebuah tangan besar dengan cakar menyeramkan muncul, tangan itu meraih ranjang seakan ingin membalik ranjang itu. Baekhyun menutup matanya lagi, tidak ingin menyaksikannya membunuhnya.

 _BRUAK!_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sebuah geraman membalasnya, kemudian hening. Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Ia berbaring dan meringkuk seperti bola, ia bahkan tidak berani bernapas. Rasa takut mungkin adalah motivasi yang hebat, namun saat ini ia sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu berpikir.

 _Apa-apaan makhluk itu?_

Baekhyun membuka matanya sambil bergetar hebat.

Makhluk itu lenyap.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Halo dear readers Aku sadar aku udah lama nggak update tapi ini dia chapter baru! Aku memutuskan chapter kali ini tentang Baekhyun semua, soalnya aku jarang pake sudut pandang dia di chapter-chapter awal. Aku cukup suka sama hasilnya…tapi tetap aja cerita ini harus jalan dan maju terus! Bagian di chapter sebelumnya (Pas Kai jatuhin pot di kepala Jae Sun) sebenernya terinspirasi dari kenakalanku sama saudara-saudaraku setiap kali kita main balon air 0_O…jadi yah… kami pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya…

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah baca!

T/N: saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan ninggalin review:D masih ada banyak chapter yang perlu saya terjemahkan, jadi stay tune! See you!


	13. Panic

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **.**

 **Panic  
** (Panik)

.

.

.

Rasa panik adalah faktor pendorong yang luar biasa. Rasa panik menyerang seseorang dengan cepat, mengagetkan dan menghidupkan otot-otot dan pikirannya yang lelah. Baekhyun sedang panik, dan ia tidak benar-benar peduli. Rasa panik membuatnya terus berlari, rasa panik mengejarnya saat ia berlari kearah hutan agar ia bisa pulang ke Desa. Pergelangan kakinya berdenyut, seakan menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia tidak berhenti. Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana _Monster_ itu berada. Ia bisa saja dimana-mana, memerhatikannya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dan mencabik Baekhyun hingga habis.

Itulah motivasi. Baekhyun kesusahan bernapas, paru-parunya terasa terbakar. _Apa-apaan itu? Apa itu sihir hitam? Apa-_ Baekhyun terhuyung karena tidak sanggup lagi berlari, ia berteriak kesakitan. Ia jatuh berlutut, tangannya menutupi mulutnya. _Bodoh! Monster_ itu, Chanyeol, _The Infected,_ Sehun, dan semuanya berada di luar sana dan mereka bisa mendatanginya kapan saja.

Baekhyun merangkak untuk menjangkau pohon terdekat, meringis setiap kali ia merasakan sakit di kakinya. Ia tahu ia sudah berada di dekat Desa, namun ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca, airmatanya bisa jatuh kapan saja dan mengaliri wajahnya yang kotor. _Suho, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

 _KRAK!_

Baekhyun menahan napas, lalu berusaha bangkit. Ia meraih pohon untuk membantunya, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencaritahu asal suara itu. Suaranya pelan, Baekhyun sendiri nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Sesuatu bergerak, ada ranting kecil yang patah, sayangnya ada dahan pohon yang menutupi pandangannya…. Itu bukanlah _Monster_ itu, suaranya tidak berat dan menyeramkan. Itu juga bukan _The Infected,_ tidak ada suara seretan dan geraman. Kemungkinan yang tersisa tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Terdengar suara krak lagi, kali ini semakin dekat. Baekhyun berlari. _Adrenalin_ berpacu di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya dapat menahan dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Tidak masalah, Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia sedang bertahan hidup dan bertahan hidup artinya kau harus _berlari._ Ia berlari melewati pepohonan, berusaha keras berlari dengan lurus meskipun pandangannya mulai berputar dan tak dapat dikendalikan. Napasnya berantakan, dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Baekhyun merasakan pergelangan kakinya kembali terkilir dengan suara _krak!_ Lalu ia terjatuh dan menabrak tanah keras sekali.

Pandangannya sekarang gelap total. Baekhyun berusaha bernapas dengan wajahnya yang menempel pada tanah. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya lalu meraba-raba tanah untuk meraih tasnya, ia berusaha menemukan tasnya meskipun tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pandangannya gelap. _Aku harus menemukannya,_ pikirnya. _Kyungsoo membutuhkannya…Ia membutuhkannya._ Tangannya tidak mampu menemukan apapun. Rasa paniknya semakin menjadi. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, untuk membuka matanya dan mencari tasnya. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan airmata pun mengalir.

 _Aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak bisa mati di sini, tidak dengan cara seperti ini, tidak dengan wajahku tepat menempel pada tanah._

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara lembut bergema. Baekhyun mengerang. Sekarang ia mendengar suara. Ia berani bersumpah ia mendengar suara Kai, tapi Kai berada di Desa. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun ada di luar sini, tidak mungkin ia datang untuk mencarinya. Suara itu tidak nyata dan Baekhyun menolak untuk membuka matanya karena ia yakin ia tidak akan melihat Kai jika ia membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk. Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Ia menatap prajurit di hadapannya dengan rasa tidak percaya. " _Kai?_ " Ia berbisik. "Kai?"

"Shhh….." Kai menjawab, memeluknya perlahan. Ia terlihat sangat lega, ada airmata di matanya. _Itu aneh, Kai tidak menangis. Tidak mungkin ia menangis karena hal seperti ini…._ "Baekhyun aku di sini, aku di sini dan kau baik-baik saja." Ia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat, menempelkan wajahnya ke rambut Baekhyun. "Oh Tuhan," ia berbisik. "Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Baekhyun menangis, tidak bisa mempercayainya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Aku datang mencarimu," Kai berkata, "Suho memberitahuku…Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?" Suaranya terdengar sangat terluka, seakan-akan ia kesakitan saat berbicara. Baekhyun hanya sanggup menggeleng. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik apalagi menjelaskan apapun. Terlalu banyak yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pergelangan kakimu?" tanya Kai, ia bergeser untuk melihat kaki Baekhyun yang merah dan bengkak.

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menjawab, mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Kai. "Aku sangat lelah…"

"Aku tahu," kata Kai. "Aku tahu." Kai mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut supaya ia dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia menghapus bekas airmata di kedua pipinya. "Ya Tuhan, aku pikir kau sudah mati."

"Maafkan ak-"

Kai mendekat, menempelkan kedua bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik napas dengan kaget, matanya terbelalak. _Kai….oh….oh…._ Baekhyun terdiam, terkejut. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya juga.

Ciumannya menyenangkan…rasanya hangat dan lembut. Kai tidak menekan bibirnya terlalu keras, ia menciumnya seakan-akan ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Namun ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara ' _oh!'_ kecil, Kai segera merespon. Ia memegang leher Baekhyun, lalu memiringkan wajahnya supaya ia dapat menciumnya lebih lagi. Ciumannya berubah intens, Kai menempelkan bibir mereka dengan lapar. Baekhyun merasa seakan ia akan terjatuh. _Kai…_ Ia memeluk Kai erat-erat, berusaha membalas ciumannya.

 _Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?_ Ia sempat berpikir. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Kai tidak pernah memikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun…apalagi menyukainya.

Kai menyudahi ciumannya, ia mengusap-usap leher Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Di luar sini tidak aman," katanya. "Kita harus kembali ke Desa." Ia bangkit, menggendong Baekhyun dengan mudahnya.

"Tasnya!" Baekhyun berseru, baru saja teringat. "Aku butuh tasnya."

Kai tidak banyak bertanya. Ia, meskipun sedang menggendong Baekhyun, dengan mudah mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun lalu mulai bergerak melewati pepohonan. Kai bergerak dengan cepat, jelas-jelas tidak ingin bertemu dengan _The Infected._ Baekhyun tetap diam. Ia meletakkan tangannya di antara leher Kai dan menempelkan wajahnya di dada Kai. Ia mendengarkan detak jantung Kai. Baekhyun sangat lelah, dan pikirannya luar biasa kacau. Kai menciumnya…Wajah Baekhyun tersipu saat mengingatnya. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti, setelah mereka kembali.

 _Kembali dengan selamat,_ pikirnya, perlahan-lahan tertidur. _Kembali pada Kyungsoo…setelah itu aku baru akan memikirkan Kai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo (dan seluruh penduduk Desa) tahu jika Dewan Tinggi tidak bisa dibohongi. Totalnya ada tujuh orang, mereka adalah _Brother_ yang dipilih untuk memimpin _The Brotherhood,_ dan tentu saja seluruh Desa. Pria-pria ini tahu segalanya yang harus diketahui. Setiap rahasia, setiap hal kecil, setiap perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh siapapun. Mereka mampu berbicara langsung dengan _The Watchers,_ demi memastikan kehendak mereka atas Desa.

Sebuah posisi yang sulit, namun sangat berkuasa. Anggota dari Dewan sangat ditakuti.

Kyungsoo menarik napas, berusaha bernapas dengan lancar. Rasanya sulit dan rasa paniknya membuatnya bertambah parah. Ia melirik tiga pria berjubah yang sedang duduk di rumah Suho. Dewan Tinggi jarang sekali meninggalkan Biara…Biasanya mereka yang memanggil orang-orang untuk menghadap. Kyungsoo, yang seringkali diabaikan, tidak pernah sekalipun melihat satu pun anggota Dewan Tinggi dari dekat, apalagi tiga sekaligus…yang saat ini sedang menanyainya dan Suho.

 _The Watchers tolong berikan aku kekuatan._

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Hyun Ki, wajahnya berkerut dan cemberut. Ia duduk dengan kaku di kursi yang telah disediakan, seakan-akan rumah Suho terlalu kotor dan hina untuknya. "Kami tidak mengetahui keberadaannya seharian. Sekarang hari sudah sangat siang dan ia masih belum terlihat juga. _Brother_ Lay berkata ia berencana datang kemari kemarin."

Tidak ada yag menjawab. Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan mereka. Mengapa pula mereka mengirimkan Hyun Ki? Dari ketujuh anggota Dewan, Hyun Ki adalah juru bicara Dewan, ia terkenal sangat brutal dalam hal menghakimi. Kyungsoo merinding, namun tetap mencoba memasang wajah tenang. Meskipun susah ia berusaha menandingi wajah Suho yang netral. Kyungsoo memantapkan dirinya. Jika Baekhyun cukup berani untuk keluar Desa, ia juga bisa berani berbohong.

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri terkejut mendengar suara tenangnya. "Ia datang kemari pagi ini, kemudian ia pergi. Kami tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Mungkin ia sedang patrol," tambah Suho. "Bukannya itu tugas prajurit? Ia sedang sibuk, ia pasti akan segera kembali."

"Mengapa ia datang kemari?" Jung-su bertanya. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada ujung kursinya. _Klik, klik, klik._ Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo nyaris gila. "Apakah ia datang untuk bertemu denganmu Suho?"

"Tidak…Ia datang untuk bertemu Baekhyun."

Suara ketukan itu berhenti. "Ah begitu, Baekhyun sedang dalam masalah akhir-akhir ini kan? Dengan serangan, lukanya, dan lain-lain. Dimana ia sekarang?"

 _Fokuslah Kyungsoo, jadilah pemberani._ "Ia sedang tidur," jawabnya. "Di kamar belakang. Ia sedang tertekan akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa tidak enak badan. Lay menyuruhnya beristirahat."

"Begitu ya," ujar Suk-Chul. Ia terkenal sebagai orang yang baik hati. Kyungsoo bersyukur ia ikut kemari. Jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja ia yakin ia dan Suho tidak akan berhasil. Yah, mungkin saja Suho bisa. Pria itu sangat tenang…sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak.

"Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengannya?" lanjut Suk-Chul. "Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padanya mengenai kemungkinan pertunangannya dengan Kai."

"Tapi-" Kyungsoo berhenti. Mereka tidak boleh tahu, belum saatnya. Ia harus melindungi Baekhyun, ia harus menjadi kuat. "Tapi ia sedang sakit, ia butuh istirahat. Bisakah kalian mendiskusikannya lain waktu? Mungkin besok?"

Mereka tidak bergerak. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, berdoa semoga mereka mendengarkannya. Ia tidak boleh gagal melindungi Baekhyun. Kemudian Suk-Chul bangkit. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia berkata. "Kami permisi."

Lalu pintunya terbuka, sinar matahari menerangi ruangan. Kai berdiri di depan pintu, menggendong Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia menatap anggota Dewan dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang tidur.

Suho memejamkan matanya sementara Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ketiga anggota Dewan mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai, nyaris menangis. Sekarang tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan tahu semuanya. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan yang bisa menutupi masalah ini.

 _Kami gagal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa kau sudah dengar?" seorang wanita bertanya. Ia membawa keranjang cucian di samping lalu bergosip dengan dua orang wanita lainnya.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Semua orang membicarakannya….tentang anak itu, Baekhyun."

Wanita ketiga mengangguk. "Kudengar ia keluar dinding, _sendirian_. Ia masih hidup! Ia sudah kembali sekarang."

Wanita pertama mendekat, sangat bersemangat. "Kudengar ia bermalam di luar sana, sepanjang malam!"

"Dan selamat? Tidak seorangpun dapat melakukannya, pasti hanya berita bohong. Hanya rumor bodoh."

"Bukan, anak itu berada di luar selama dua hari satu malam. Kai pergi lalu membawanya kembali siang ini. Saat ia datang ia langsung dipanggil untuk menghadap Dewan Tinggi di Biara. Sekarang Baekhyun ada di sana. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?"

Wanita ketiga mengedikkan bahunya. "Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Beberapa orang mengatakan itu adalah mukjizat, perbuatan _The Watchers."_

"Mukjizat? Untuk orang macam dia? Aku meragukannya, _The Watchers_ tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku saja terkejut ia mampu bertahan hidup sejauh ini, setelah semua yang terjadi padanya dan bocah satunya. Pasti bukan _The Watchers."_

"Yah, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap hidup," wanita pertama bersikeras. "Dan Dewan Tinggi ingin mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

Setelah wanita-wanita itu pergi, Jae Sun tetap berada di gang. Ia bersandar pada dinding, wajahnya berkerut dan mulutnya cemberut. Percakapan yang baru saja ia dengar telah diucapkan lagi dan lagi. Semua penduduk Desa hanya membicarakan hal itu. _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun._ Mereka tidak dapat membayangkannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bertahan hidup selama itu di luar dinding, bahkan Kai. Memikirkan bahwa seorang anak bertubuh lemah seperti Baekhyun dapat melakukannya membuat mereka ketakutan. _Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?_ Tanya mereka. _Lagipula kenapa ia keluar?_

Semua pertanyaan mereka, tidak ada satupun jawabannya. Hal ini membuat Jae Sun nyaris gila. Baekhyun itu _miliknya._ Bukan milik mereka, bukan milik orang-orang lemah, juga bukan milik Kai. Baekhyun itu miliknya seorang. Jadi apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ia pergi keluar sana? Itu membuatnya sangat marah. Memangnya ia pikir siapa dirinya? Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menikah dengannya. Bukan dengan Kai, namun dengannya. Dewan Tinggi sudah mempertimbangkannya, namun sekarang mereka menundanya. Jae Sun yakin semua ini karena kejadian ini.

Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan. Yang ia pedulikan adalah apapun itu yang telah membuat Dewan Tinggi memutuskan untuk memikirkan kembali pernikahan mereka. BERANINYA mereka? Permainan mereka membuatnya jijik, kesal, dan sangat marah. Apa maksud mereka dengan 'tunggu'? Menunggu apa? Menunggu Baekhyun kabur dan mati? Menunggu supaya Kai bisa duluan menikahinya? _Tidak akan,_ Jae Sun lebih memilih membunuh Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum semua itu terjadi.

Yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah pengaruh kuat. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Dewan Tinggi sadar kalau sia-sia saja melawan kehendaknya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa memaksa mereka untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun padanya….namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa macam-macam pada Dewan Tinggi, semua orang mengetahuinya. Sebelumnya Jae Sun tidak berani menantang mereka…namun Baekhyun sudah membuatnya kehilangan akal. Ia tidak dapat tidur di malam hari, ia tergoda untuk berkeliaran di luar rumah Suho, sambil membayangkan semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan pada Baekhyun saat ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Jae Sun menginginkan Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya, dengan tubuh bergetar dan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Jae Sun membayangkan menindih tubuh langsingnya, menciuminya dan menggigitinya hingga darah menodai kulit pucatnya. Ketika Baekhyun menangis ia akan memaksa kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, siap-

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Yoo-min bertanya, mendekati Jae Sun dari belakang.

Jae Sun menggeram padanya, lalu berbalik pergi. Ia sedang tidak ingin bersama dengannya. _Hanya Baekhyun…._ Ya Tuhan, pemuda itu…Jae Sun ingin mencekiknya, menikmati rasa takut di matanya yang berwarna gelap selagi ia menyetubuhinya habis-habisan. Yoo-min tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan semua itu.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau ia seorang penyihir atau sejenisnya?" Yoo-min berseru padanya.

"Pergi sana," Jae Sun menggeram. Ia mendorongnya lalu pergi.

 _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun…._

Ia harus menemukan sebuah cara untuk menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

T/N: Maaf lama update, saya masih hidup kok, cuma lagi sibuk banget sama urusan sekolah. Semoga beberapa minggu ke depan gak bakal sesibuk sekarang. And yeah, finally Baekhyun sama Kai kisseu, yehet! Penasaran sama rencana Jae Sun? tunggu chapter selanjutnya(?)  
Enjoy this update, see you!


	14. Monster Below

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **.**

 **Monster Below  
** (Monster di ruang bawah tanah)

.

.

. 

Baekhyun tidak terbiasa sendirian. Ia tinggal di Desa, orang-orang selalu berada di sekitarnya sejak ia lahir. Sebagai seorang penjaga, ia juga sangat jarang sendirian. Penjaga berjaga di dalam kelompok berisi dua orang atau lebih, kecuali kau sedang tidak beruntung seperti Baekhyun malam itu sehingga dikirim sendirian. Di Desa, meskipun ia tidak sedang bersama Kyungsoo ataupun Lay, masih terdapat orang di sekitarnya. Ya, tentu saja mereka menghiraukannya, tapi mereka tetap berada di sana.

Ia sangat terbiasa pada kebisingan sehingga keheningan membuatnya takut.

Baekhyun berbaring di sebuah ranjang mungil, matanya terpejam erat-erat. Hal pertama yang ia sadari ketika ia tersadar adalah keheningan. Ia berbalik, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang berada di dalam sel biara, kemungkinan besar berada di bawah tanah jika dilihat dari sekelilingnya yang lembab dan langit-langitnya yang kotor. Sebuah pintu yang terkunci rapat berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun merinding. Keheningan dan kesunyian tempat itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

Baekhyun memfokuskan pendengarannya, mencoba mendengar apa saja selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Tidak ada apapun. _Bernapas….Bernapas…kau tidak boleh panik di sini._ Ia menutup matanya lagi. _Berpikirlah._ Ia mengingat telah berhasil pulang dan kemudian Dewan Tinggi membawanya pergi. Kai nampak tidak senang. Prajurit itu sempat berdebat semampunya, kemudian berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun saat mereka membawanya. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun, aku bersumpah. Beritahu saja mereka apapun yang perlu mereka dengar._

Namun sampai sekarang Dewan Tinggi belum juga membiarkannya berbicara. Mereka melemparkannya ke dalam sel kecil di bawah Biara. Baekhyun membencinya. Ia sering kali mendapat masalah karena mulutnya sendiri, namun mulutnya juga yang membuatnya berhasil keluar dari masalahnya. Apakah Dewan Tinggi akan menghakiminya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya? Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbohong.

Lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak bisa merencanakan sebuah kebohongan yang dapat dipercaya.

 _Ya, aku melihat tanda dari The Watchers di langit yang memberitahuku untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Jadi aku keluar dari Desa dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, yang memberitahuku kalau Kyungsoo akan meninggal…dan aku bertemu dengan Sehun, yang gila dan monster raksasa yang menghancurkan sebuah Desa yang sekarang sudah hancur dan ada sihir hitam di sana. Meskipun begitu aku tetap mengambil obat dari sana dan tidak sanggup berlari lagi, kemudian Kai menemukanku. Ia menciumku dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan itu membuatku bingung dan aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik._

Itu lah kenyataannya, namun kenyataannya membuat ia terdengar seperti orang gila. Berbohong akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi kebohongannya haruslah kebohongan yang luar biasa. Dewan Tinggi tidak sembarangan menjadi Dewan Tinggi, mereka tidak bodoh. Mereka ditempatkan sebagai Dewan Tinggi karena mereka luar biasa cerdik. Berkali-kali mereka telah mengagetkan semua orang dengan mengetahui semua hal dan dengan betapa brutalnya mereka menanggapi semua hal itu.

Ingat dengan wanita tua yang dituduh melakukan ilmu hitam? Mereka menuduh wanita tua itu telah dirasuki iblis. Rencananya mereka akan melakukan upacara pengusiran setan untuk menyingkirkan iblis di dalam tubuhnya, jadi mereka menyiapkan sebuah bejana raksasa berisi minyak mendidih untuk membakar iblis itu dan mengeluarkannya. Jika hal itu gagal (dan jika wanita itu masih hidup) masih ada 'cara lain'. Baekhyun, yang pada saat itu baru berusia sepuluh tahun, memutuskan untuk tidak mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apalagi mengetahui cara-cara lain apa saja yang mereka siapkan. Beruntung, wanita itu meninggal sehari sebelum upacara pengusiran setan itu dilaksanakan. Karena usia, begitu kata beberapa orang, jantungnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Beberapa yang bermulut kejam berkata bahwa iblis telah menyeretnya ke neraka. Atau mungkin _The Watchers_ menghukumnya atas semua dosanya.

Suho memberitahu Baekhyun untuk tidak memikirkannya sebagai kematian, namun sebagai cara melarikan diri. _Karena beberapa hal di dunia ini terlalu menakutkan untuk dihadapi sendirian…Ia berhasil melarikan diri dengan caranya sendiri dan bukannya dengan cara yang orang lain tentukan._

Baekhyun ragu ia akan berada di titik pelarian itu. Ia membuka matanya, lalu duduk tegap di ranjang yang berderit. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah bagaimana supaya ia tidak merasa takut, ia harus tenang. _Berpikirlah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo selalu memberitahumu untuk berhenti sejenak dan berpikir. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hasil apapun jika kau panik._

Baekhyun membuat daftar dalam hati. Ia harus (1) keluar dari sel, (2) tidak dihukum mati oleh Dewan Tinggi, (3) memastikan Kyungsoo mendapatkan obat yang ia butuhkan, (4) menghadapi bahaya apapun yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dan mungkin, mungkin saja ia juga bisa mencaritahu kenapa Kai menciumnya.

Dari semuanya, ciuman itu adalah hal yang paling membuatnya bingung. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ia rencanakan, yang tidak ia antisipasi, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apa ia menyukainya? Ya, ya Baekhyun menyukainya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan ia meleleh, seakan telah terikat pada Kai. Kehangatan bibirnya, kelembutannya, caranya mendekapnya, caranya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menciumnya lebih panas. Baekhyun memang pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium Kai sebelumnya, namun ia tidak pernah menduga ia akan benar-benar merasakannya. Baekhyun mengira Kai menyukai gadis…jadi perasaannya selalu terpendam dalam-dalam dan terlupakan.

Sekarang perasaannya muncul kembali dan menghantuinya. Baekhyun meraba bibirnya sekilas. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. _Hentikan! Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, mungkin saja ia kelepasan dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah mengungkit apapun tentang itu. Urus saja hal itu nanti._

Baekhyun menatap dinding. Karena ia sedang berbaring, ia melihat goresan-goresan di permukaan batu dinding. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap debu dan kotoran yang menutupinya. Goresannya panjang dan dalam, jelas-jelas dibuat oleh manusia. Ia mengusap lagi dan sebuah nama pun terbaca. _Luhan,_ di sebelahnya terdapat garis-garis hitungan. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Luhan? Itu adalah nama yang diteriakkan oleh Sehun. Kenapa nama ini ada di sini?

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Apa kau ada di sana?"

Ia berbalik, melihat Lay mengintip dari celah-celah di pintu. Baekhyun merasa lega melihatnya, ia bangkit dan mendekati pintu. Ia mengangkat salah satu pergelangan kakinya dan melompat-lompat dengan kaki satunya dengan seimbang. "Lay?" ia bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku datang untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Mengapa mereka tidak mencariku?"

"Mereka sedang berdiskusi sekarang, sepanjang malam mereka berusaha mencaritahu apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Lay bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku-Aku- _The Watchers…._ ada, Lay….Aku ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo…." Baekhyun berusaha mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kacau luar biasa, sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak bisa dimengerti. Lay menjulurkan tangannya melalui celah jeruji besi dan meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa," ia berkata, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "Kita akan membicarakan mengapa kau pergi nanti, tapi apa yang kau lihat di luar sana?"

"Aku, ada banyak hal….. _infected-"_

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Baekhyun, bukan _The infected._ Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan. Hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan, manusia dan _monster_ dan cerita tentang hal yang tak pernah kau dengar sebelumnya." Ia mendekat dengan wajah serius. "Kau telah melihat semuanya, bukan? Aku dapat melihatnya dari wajahmu. Kau sudah melihat semuanya. Baekhyun kau harus memberitahuku apa yang kau lihat atau Dewan Tinggi yang akan menemukannya sendiri dan membunuhmu."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur. "Apa?" ia bertanya. "Lay, aku tidak-"

"Sehun memberitahuku kalau kau ada di luar sana," kata Lay. "Hanya hal itu yang dikatakannya sebelum ia menendangku dan kabur ke hutan. Si gila itu…"

Baekhyun berhenti, menatap Lay dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Sehun? Kau tahu tentang Sehun?"

"Dulunya ia salah satu penduduk Desa, sudah lama sekali. Aku masih muda, dan kau juga masih kecil…Aku tidak terkejut kalau kau tidak mengingatnya. Aku juga mungkin tidak akan mengingatnya jika bukan karena Luhan."

"Luhan? Siapa Luhan?"

Lay menghela napas. "Ia dulunya seorang _Brother,_ seseorang yang kukenal dengan baik. Ia bertingkah seperti bocah ketika Dewan Tinggi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai, namun ia selalu baik padaku…Sehun adalah prajurit. Ia suka melakukan sesuatu secara rahasia, seperti membuat peta tentang hutan. Namun kemudian ia bertemu dengan Luhan, dan mereka saling jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun terdiam. _The Brother_ tidak diizinkan untuk 'mencintai'. Cinta membuat mereka terganggu dan tidak dapat melayani _The Watchers_ seperti seharusnya. Pernikahan sangat langka, ia tidak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ada _Brother_ yang menikah. Anggota _Brother_ berasal dari penduduk Desa sendiri, mereka dipilih di usia yang muda. Baekhyun nyaris menjadi seorang _Brother…_ namun kemudian mereka memutuskan sangat sulit menghadapi bocah berumur empat tahun yang gemar berteriak.

"Dewan Tinggi mengetahuinya," Lay melanjutkan. "Luhan dipenjarakan di sini sementara Sehun dibuang ke hutan. Kebanyakan orang menyangka ia telah meninggal….namun beberapa rumor mengatakan ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama _The Infected_ sehingga ia tidak meninggal begitu saja. Mereka berkata ia sudah gila, selalu berlari di hutan untuk mencari Luhan." Ia menghela napas. "Mereka benar, Sehun memang sudah gila dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk berada di dekatnya."

 _Itu mengerikan, aku tahu Dewan memang kejam….namun itu tidak manusiawi._ "Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Ia bertanya, meskipun tidak yakin ia sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Ia memikirkannya, garis-garis hitungan di dinding pastilah diukir oleh Luhan. Garis-garis itu, sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini?

"Luhan berada di sini hingga Dewan memutuskan mereka bisa menggunakannya untuk hal lain."

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Lay membuka mulutnya, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Ia menyerah dan kemudian menghilang dari balik jeruji besi. Beberasa saat kemudian pintunya terbuka. Lay menggendong Baekhyun, bergegas menuruni terowongan. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka pasti berada di bawah Biara, lebih tepatnya berada di sebuah sistem terowongan bawah tanah yang tersembunyi.

"Apa yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu bisa membuatku terbunuh," kata Lay. "Ini lah yang terjadi pada Luhan, dan itu juga yang akan terjadi padamu jika Dewan Tinggi memutuskan kalau kau berbahaya. Aku menunjukkan ini padamu sekarang supaya kau mengetahui apa kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi…setelah ini aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun padamu. Kau mengerti? Itu saja."

Ia berhenti di depan pintu besi yang gelap. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun, merogoh jubahnya untuk menemukan kunci. Ia mengeluarkannya dan membuka pintunya. Lay mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya begitu ia masuk, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang redup. "Kenapa aku-" _Demi Tuhan apa itu?!_ Baekhyun tersentak kaget ke belakang, ia membelalakkan matanya. Lay menahan tangannya sebelum ia dapat berlari.

Pintu itu mengarah pada sebuah ruangan besar dengan kumpulan meja di tenga ruangan. Lilin dan gulungan perkamen mantra berserakan di sekitarnya, menunjuk simbol-simbol dan angka-angka… dan di hadapan dinding terdapat kandang-kandang.

"Lay," Baekhyun berbisik dengan mata terbuka lebar, "Lay!"

"Shh…" jawab Lay. "Mereka sedang tidur."

Di dalam kandang terdapat _The Infected._ Atau sesuatu yang Baekhyun kira _The Infected._ Mereka tidak terlihat seperti _monster_ yang berada di luar sana. Tubuh mereka terpilin, seperti sehabis dirobek-robek lalu dijahit kembali. Salah satunya memiliki dua kepala yang dijahit menjadi satu, yang lainnya memiliki anggota tubuh yang bermacam-macam hingga tak karuan. Tubuh mereka membusuk dan terbaring lemah di kandang seperti onggokan mayat….Yang berada di kandang yang lebih besar, sama sekali tidak seperti _The Infected_. Mereka jauh lebih besar daripada manusia, dengan kulit berwarna merah membara seperti otot manusia yang membengkak. Bekas jahitan menutupi sekujur tubuh mereka. Mereka tidak sedang tidur, mereka berdiri tegak, dengan kedua mata terbuka dan menatap langsung kearah Baekhyun.

Ini adalah _Monster_ yang ia lihat di Desa lain. Mungkin lebih kecil, tapi sudah pasti makhluk yang sama.

"Lay makhluk apa mereka?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Mereka dulunya manusia, kemudian terinfeksi menjadi _The Infected._ Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tahu makhluk apa mereka. _The Brotherhood_ telah mengubah mereka menjadi binatang buas."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka. Ia bergetar hebat, merasa ingin muntah. Lay melanjutkan. "Dewan Tinggi pikir mereka bisa mengendalikan mereka, lalu mengubah mereka menjadi senjata. Pernah berhasil sekali, setidaknya mempan untuk melawan _The Infected._ Kau ingat malam rumahmu diserang? Dewan Tinggi sengaja melakukannya, untuk membunuh Kyungsoo dan mungkin kau juga."

Baekhyun berbalik. "Kyungsoo? _Dewan Tinggi_ yang berusaha membunuhnya? Memangnya tidak cukup mereka menghentikan obat-obat Kyungsoo? Sekarang mereka ingin mengenyahkannya dengan menggunakan _The Infected?_ Dan di dalam Desa?"

Lay menyuruhnya diam, sesekali melirik kearah kandang-kandang. "Dewan Tinggi pikir kau terlalu ingin tahu, terlalu cerdik, terlalu berbahaya. Mereka mencoba membunuhmu, namun sesuatu menggagalkannya. Kemudian mereka mencoba membunuh Kyungsoo malam itu, untuk menghancurkanmu. Tapi Kyungsoo masih hidup dan sekarang mereka tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus mereka lakukan." Lay menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat, lalu menatap matanya. "Baekhyun, mereka berbahaya, jauh lebih berbahaya daripada _The Infected._ Besok mereka akan mencari tanda-tanda jika kau mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui….dan mereka akan membunuhmu seperti mereka membunuh Luhan."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab, ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Lay menggendongnya kembali lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Ia menutup pintu kemudian buru-buru kembali ke sel Baekhyun. Lay membaringkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang kemudian mengunci pintu sel itu lagi. Sebelum pergi, Lay mengintip dari balik jeruji besi.

"Baekhyun, kumohon," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuberitahu jadi aku terpaksa menunjukkan semua itu padamu. _Monster-monster_ di luar sana tidak ada bandingannya dengan Dewan Tinggi yang berada di atas kita sekarang….Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, dan inilah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Berbohonglah pada Dewan Tinggi, katakan saja apa yang ingin mereka ketahui. Tapi jika kau kelepasan dan mengatakan apapun tentang _makhluk_ itu, atau Chanyeol, atau Sehun, mereka akan membunuhmu dan Kyungsoo juga. Berbohonglah, Baekhyun, berbohonglah demi hidupmu."

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, suaranya bergema di sepanjang lorong. Lay melirik dengan gelisah. Ia tersenyum kemudian menghilang. Baekhyun duduk terdiam di ranjang, berusaha memahami semuanya.

Ternyata semuanya jauh lebih rumit dari perkiraannya.

 _Terlalu_ rumit. Ia berbaring lalu memejamkan matanya. Besok ia akan berbohong. Berbohong demi Kyungsoo. Jika Dewan Tinggi adalah _monster_ yang sesungguhnya, maka ia harus menjadi lebih cerdik dari mereka….

 _Lakukan apapun._

 _Berbohonglah._

 _Selamatkan Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" Pertanyaan itu terus ditanyakan. Kai menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya pada penjaga itu. Ia telah mendengar pertanyaan itu berulang kali. Sejak ia membawa Baekhyun dari gerbang Dinding seluruh Desa telah terbakar oleh rumor dan gosip. _Kenapa ia berada di luar sana? Berapa lama ia berada di luar sana? Kudengar ia sudah seminggu berada di luar, tapi itu bohong kan? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya bisa bertahan hidup? Apakah The Watchers menyuruhmu untuk menemukannya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu cukup aman, hanya sekedar penasaran. Namun Kai juga ditanyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbahaya.

 _Jadi ia pergi sendirian? Kurasa bukan The Watchers yang menyuruhnya melakukannya….Jadi apa yang menyebabkannya pergi? Apakah ia ingin menemukan sesuatu? Apakah ia kerasukan setan atau ia telah melakukan sebuah perjanjian tertentu? Apakah itu sebabnya mengapa The Infected tidak membunuhnya?_

 _Apakah Baekhyun menggunakan ilmu hitam?_

Kai mendengus dengan muka masam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Orang-orang langsung mundur, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan maksud mereka. Mereka bilang mereka tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya, namun Kai melihat rasa takut di mata mereka. Seorang penyihir berarti bencana di Desa mereka….dan Baekhyun bisa jadi seorang penyihir. Kai membenci kenyataan bahwa penduduk Desa bisa berpikir seperti itu. Ia ingin memukul semua yang bertanya, mengangkat tubuh mereka lalu melemparkannya keluar Desa. Namun hal itu hanya akan memperparah rasa takut mereka.

Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum, memberitahu mereka sebisanya. "Ia BUKAN seorang penyihir, ia menderita demam tinggi setelah penyerangan malam itu. Ia mulai berhalusinasi dan kemudian berlari ke hutan. Suho memberitahuku dan aku menemukannya. Sesederhana itu. Tidak ada sihir, hanya sebuah kesalahan. Aku bersyukur _The Watcher_ melindunginya."

Beberapa orang mempercayainya. Sisanya tidak yakin. Kai mengulang kebohongannya lagi dan lagi hingga ia sendiripun nyaris mempercayainya. Kai tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di hutan. Suho dan Kyungsoo tidak memberitahunya dan Baekhyun sedang dikurung di Biara. Tapi tidak masalah, Baekhyun masih hidup. Hanya itu yang penting baginya.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu memastikan kalau ia tidak akan kehilangan Baekhyun. Kai bisa mengatasi rumor soal ilmu hitam. Ia adalah pemimpin dari para prajurit, ia yang _Terpilih._ Orang-orang lambat laun akan mempercayainya, kemudian melupakan rasa takut mereka. Dewan Tinggi lah yang merupakan ancaman baginya. Mereka akan mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari Baekhyun besok dan mereka lah yang menentukan apakah mereka akan melepaskannya atau menghukumnya. Yang manapun keputusannya, masalah yang membuatnya khawatir adalah soal pernikahan.

Akankah mereka menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Jae Sun? Atau apakah mereka akan mempertimbangkan dirinya sebagai suami Baekhyun? Ia tidak tahu akankah kejadian ini akan mempengaruhi keputusan Dewan Tinggi dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

Ia akhirnya berhasil mencium Baekhyun, persis seperti yang telah ia impikan selama bertahun-tahun. Kai telah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan melakukannya begitu saja. Ciuman itu melebihi harapannya. Bibir Baekhyun terasa seperti stoberi, dan Ya Tuhan, suara yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia menciumnya…semua itu cukup untuk membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tergila-gila. Desahan lembut Baekhyun….cara Baekhyun meraba dada Kai lalu berpegang erat padanya. Kai bisa ketagihan memeluk pemuda mungil itu, menciumi kulitnya dan mendengar suara desahannya. Ia memang sudah ketagihan. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertama-tama, ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun, kemudian ia akan bertanya jika Baekhyun memang _ingin_ menciumnya lagi.

Jika Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, ia tidak akan memaksanya. Menghancurkan Baekhyun akan menghancurkannya juga. Kai tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun menikah dengan Jae Sun, tapi ia lebih tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan Baekhyun tidak mencintainya juga….Bagaimana jika ia memang tidak mencintainya? Bagaimana jika apapun yang Kai rasakan di hutan hanyalah imajinasinya belaka? Jika ia terlalu menginginkannya hingga ia merasa betul-betul mengalaminya?

Pikiran-pikiran mengerikan itu hanya bisa dihentikan setelah ia bicara dengan Baekhyun.

 _Kumohon Baekhyun, yang kuinginkan adalah kau baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

T/N: Oke fix ini chapter terpanjang sejauh ini. Selamat ya yang udah lulus SMA. Semangat buat yang lagi UN (hayoloh ketahuan baca FF) dan yang lainnya juga hehehe. Ikutin terus cerita ini ya :D see you!


	15. Questions

**The Watched**

Author: xxBubbleandTroublexx

Translator: meongmungee

Characters: Baekhyun, Kai, EXO

* * *

 **.**

 **Questions**

(Pertanyaan)

.

.

.

Baekhyun bermulut besar. Ia mengetahui hal itu dan seringkali tidak peduli. Kata-katanya terlontar begitu saja bahkan sebelum ia sempat memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Mulut besarnya sering membuatnya terkena masalah karena ia selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Orang-orang marah padanya, namun mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membalasnya. Ia itu Baekhyun, orang yang tak dianggap. Baekhyun seringkali diabaikan.

Namun sekarang Baekhyun adalah pusat perhatian. Ia merinding saat ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang Dewan. Ketujuh anggota Dewan duduk di kursi kayu mereka, membentuk lingkaran mengelilinginya. Mereka menatapnya seksama, seakan-akan mereka bisa melihat semua yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia telah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka selama empat jam. Ia tidak boleh salah bicara sekarang.

"Baekhyun," Man Young, pimpinan Dewan Tinggi berkata, "Tuntutannya masih berlaku. Kau meninggalkan Desa tanpa izin, membahayakan bukan hanya nyawamu sendiri namun juga nyawa semua orang di Desa. Ini adalah dosa yang menyedihkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menghindari kontak mata. Man Young melanjutkan dengan nada keras. "Kami masih belum mendengar alasanmu, dan ketahuilah kalau jawabanmu yang akan menentukan nasibmu. Beberapa dari kami percaya kalau kau hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak mengetahui bahaya dari tindakanmu."

 _Oh,_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Sementara beberapa sisanya," Hyun Ki memotong, "Percaya kalau kau tahu betul dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kami percaya ada hal berbahaya yang terjadi." Ia mendekat, matanya penuh dengan amarah. "Penduduk Desa pikir itu adalah ilmu hitam."

"Hyun Ki," Man Young memperingatkannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Beritahu kami, mengapa kau berada di hutan?"

Ia menelan ludah. Tatapan di mata Man Young sama seperti setiap kali ia menghukum seseorang. Tatapan yang…mungkinkah itu yang disebut puas? _Pria macam apa yang senang melihat orang lain hancur?_ Selagi ia memikirkannya, Baekhyun mendapatkan jawabannya. _Orang yang telah mencoba membunuh Kyungsoo._

 _Monster_ yang sesungguhnya bukanlah makhluk buas yang berada di ruang bawah tanah. Mereka adalah pria-pria yang sedang menatap Baekhyun saat ini.

 _Bohong, bohong, bohong._

Ia telah berbohong sejak ia diseret keruangan ini. Pertanyaannya diluncurkan cepat, tidak sekalipun berhenti. Ia baru saja selesai menjawab satu pertanyaan ketika pertanyaan selanjutnya diluncurkan. Ia tahu mereka sengaja melakukannya. Dewan Tinggi sedang mencoba membuatnya bingung supaya ia kelepasan.

Namun hal itu belum terjadi. Baekhyun hebat dalam hal berbohong. Ia tahu kalau ia berbohong mentah-mentah maka kebohongannya akan langsung ketahuan di hadapan pria-pria ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup mempertahankan kebohongannya. Namun sesuatu yang jujur yang dibumbui kebohongan akan menipu semua orang. Mulailah dengan kebenaran, kemudian selipkan kebohongan-kebohongan kecil. Semua orang berhasil dibohongi dan kebohongannya bisa berkembang dari situ. Ia sering sekali melakukannya sampai-sampai ia sendiri lupa yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang bohongan.

"Aku sedang berusaha menolong Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?" Suk Chul mengulang ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin menolongnya?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kondisinya semakin parah, terutama setelah malam penyerangan. Ia selalu batuk dan tidak dapat bergerak. Aku ketakutan, ia sudah lama tidak minum obat apapun. Aku hanya ingin membantunya, dan kupikir aku bisa melakukannya jika aku pergi."

"Sendirian?" Hyung Su bertanya. "Kau bocah bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya. _Bohong, bohong, bohong…bohong lagi._ "Aku mendengar Lay berbicara mengenai tumbuhan obat di hutan, apa saja yang menurutnya bisa membantu. Aku kabur tanpa pikir panjang."

"Apa ada yang tahu kau ada di luar sana?" Man Young bertanya, mengendalikan pembicaraannya lagi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah dimana kebohongannya bisa terungkap. Kebenarannya sudah nyaris menghilang. Ia harap ia telah meyakinkan mereka dengan kebohongannya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu," ia menjawab. "Kyungsoo pun tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

 _The Watchers, kumohon jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui kebohonganku. Lindungi aku dari bahaya._

Semuanya hening. Man Young bersandar di kursinya, matanya terpejam. Tatapan puasnya telah menghilang. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu berarti baik atau buruk. Di sekelilingnya, anggota Dewan yang lain sibuk berbisik satu sama lainnya. Ia tidak bisa menebak apapun, dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

Akhirnya Young Man berbicara. "Penduduk Desa bilang kau berada di luar sana semalaman, apa ini benar?"

Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. "Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?" Ia bertanya. "Pikirkanlah Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun merasa dalam bahaya. Detak jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang meskipun ia berusaha tetap tenang. _Jangan sampai salah bicara._ "Aku-Aku- _The Watchers_ menjagaku. Aku tidur di lubang pohon yang telah tumbang dan _The Infected tidak pernah muncul._ Itu adalah suatu keajaiban."

"Sepertinya begitu," Hyun Ki menanggapi dengan kasar. "Kau tidak melihat apapun di hutan? Sama sekali tidak?"

"Tidak."

Setelah itu anggota Dewan terlihat kehilangan rasa ketertarikan mereka. Beberapa pertanyaan ditanyakan, dan Baekhyun mengulang lagi kisahnya beberapa kali hingga mereka puas. Suk Chul berdiri kemudian memeriksa pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Semua orang sepertinya menerima ceritanya dimana ia jatuh dari sebuah bukit. Memang benar. Baekhyun memang jatuh dari sebuah bukit. Ia hanya tidak mengatakan kalau ia terjatuh karena mengejar Chanyeol ataupun dikejar oleh _The Infected._

Tidak bisa dikatan sebagai suatu kebohongan.

"Baekhyun, hanya satu hal yang tersisa," Man Young berkata. Ia member isyarat pada salah satu _Brother._ Pria (yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui namanya) menghilang dari balik tirai berwarna merah. Baekhyun mundur dengan gugup, menghiraukan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. _Apa yang ia lakukan?_

Tirai itu disingkap dan pria itu keluar. Ia membawa sebuah cawan kayu kecil di tangannya. Baekhyun langsung membeku. Ia tahu apa itu. Cawan itu diberikan padanya. Baekhyun menatap cairan hitam yang bergelembung itu. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja tanpa sebuah hukuman…Tapi ia _membenci_ ini. Cairan hitam itu tidak bernama,namun ia pernah melihat orang meminumnya. _Ya Tuhan ini tidaklah baik._

"Minumlah," Man Young memaksanya. "Itu adalah jamu penyembuh, itu bisa menyingkirkan pikiran penuh noda. Rasa pahitnya bisa menghapusnya."

Baekhyun mendekatkan cawan itu ke bibirnya. Cairannya mengenai permukaan bibirnya, namun ia tidak bisa memaksa mulutnya untuk terbuka dan meminumnya. Salah seorang _Brother_ menarik rambutnya kasar, mendongakkan kepalanya paksa. Air mata mulai menitik di mata Baekhyun. Tangan lainnya menempelkan cawan itu hingga cairannya masuk ke kerongkongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersedak, merasakan cairan itu membakar kerongkongannya. Ia menghabiskan cairan itu meskipun terbatuk-batuk dan mendorong cawan itu. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Sudah selesai," kata Suk Chul.

Dewan Tinggi berdiri kemudian meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu. Suk Chul tidak pergi, ia melihat Baekhyun muntah di lantai. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," katanya. "Meskipun kau berbohong beberapa kali."

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di rumah Suho ia diserang. Pria tua itu membuka pintu dan menyeretnya kedalam lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Suho namun kemudian diseret lagi dan didorong ke tempat tidur oleh Kyungsoo.

"KAU BODOH BAEKHYUN," Kyungsoo berteriak. "BODOH SEKALI!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat menyerah. Namun Kyungsoo tetap memukul dadanya. "Bagaimana jika mereka sadar kau berbohong?" Kyungsoo bangkit lalu menusuk Baekhyun dengan jarinya. "Kau bisa saja mati, meninggalkanku sendirian, cuma demi _itu?"_ Ia menunjuk tas berisi botol-botol berisi obat di sudut ruangan. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka memang berguna. _Jangan pernah lagi kau berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untukku._ Lain kali kita akan memikirkannya baik-baik dan memilih pilihan yang AMAN. Mengerti?"

Kyungoo bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan saat ia merasa bersalah. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan patuh sambil menggosok dadanya yang sakit. _Tubuhku pasti memar._ Pikirnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam, wajah marahnya berubah sedih. Ia membuka matanya dan Baekhyun melihatnya nyaris menangis.

"Bagaimana jika kau tewas?"

Baekhyun hanya sanggup memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan kematiannya. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, apalagi ketika ia baru saja lolos dari maut berulang kali. Baekhyun hanya ingin fokus menjalani hidup.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu jika pesan tersebut memang ditujukan padamu," Kyungsoo berbisik. "Itu bisa saja untuk siapapun. Mungkin untuk _The Brotherhood…"_

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ragu jika _The Watchers_ masih peduli pada Desa kita."

"Setuju," Suho berkata. "Tapi untuk siapa pesan itu bukanlah masalah, karena pesan itu telah membuat Baekhyun terkena masalah. Desa sedang dilanda berita burung."

"Mereka sudah sering membicarakanku sebelumnya," ujar Baekhyun.

"Sekarang tidaklah sama," Suho berkata. "Tapi jangan khawatirkan itu malam ini." Ia melirik kearah pintu. "Perasaanku mengatakan seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu dan ia akan segera kemari."

Seakan Suho tahu apa yang akan terjadi, pintunya dibuka kasar. Baekhyun terkejut, nyaris terlonjak. Kai berdiri di depan pintu, matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya serius. Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wajahnya merona, memikirkan saat ia mencium Kai. "Hai," Baekhyun hanya bisa mengatakan itu.

Kai mendekatinya, ia berlutut di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Hai," balasnya. Matanya bersinar dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Jantungnya berdebar keras untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Bohong. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang panik karena sulit sekali untuk tidak mencintai Kai ketika prajurit itu melakukan hal seperti ini.

Suho menertawakannya, ia bergoyang maju mundur di kursi goyangnya seakan-akan kejadian di hadapannya adalah hal biasa yang terjadi setiap hari. "Banyak hal yang perlu kalian bicarakan berdua," katanya. "Dan jangan lakukan hal itu di sini, aku sudah tua dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya. Pergilah ke tempat lain, jauh dari penduduk Desa yang suka ingin tahu."

Diusir dengan jelas. Namun Kai tidak terlihat keberatan. Ia bangkit kemudian mengajak Baekhyun yang kebingungan keluar. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya. "Dah Baekhyun!" Ia berseru.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Bocah siala…Kyungsoo _tahu_ Kai akan datang. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya?

Kai membantu Baekhyun menuruni tangga, perlahan-lahan. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam saat ia merasakan tangan Kai berada di pinggangnya untuk membantunya. Saat mereka telah menapak tanah, Kai menggendong Baekhyun. "Ayo ke rumahku," katanya. "Kita bisa berdua di sana." Kai melirik ke belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat setidaknya ada delapan penduduk Desa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka melihatnya tanpa rasa malu, malahan ada yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Oh," Baekhyun berkata. "Itu bagus."

Kai tertawa lalu mencium kepala Baekhyun. "Ya," ia berbisik, "Itu bagus."

.

.

.

* * *

.

T/N: update singkat karena chapter depan adalah chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu hehe :D stay tune!


End file.
